Blue Moon
by Sakura Zala
Summary: ¡99 almas de huevo de demonio! ¡Vamos por la de la bruja!, esperen... ¿Cómo que Kid la protege?, esto no me parece nada cool... La aparición de un joven que busca dos objetivos, el primero... Maka Albarn, el segundo... Blue Moon... MakaxSoul, Black*StarxTsubaki, KidxOC
1. Prólogo

UN ALMA PURA RECIDE EN UNA MENTE SANA Y EN UN CUERPO SANO O…¿NO?

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

PREFACIO

El Shinigami ha recibido una carta proveniente de la corte de la ciudad en las afueras de Death City, el contenido de aquel papel era un completo misterio, como se espera del alma más poderosa de la ciudad, no está dispuesto a explicar los actos que seguirán a la remitencia de la nota. Como resultado ha mandado a Kid a las lejanías de esas tierras.

MAPA DE DEATH CITY (una flecha apunta el fin de ésta y el inmediato principio de la siguiente ciudad).

-Mi padre siempre me hace estas cosas…, -camina Kid en compañía de Paty y Liz

-Oye Kid-kun…¿Y hasta cuando vamos a ir a probar el mega helado?, -Paty le hace cara de súplica, pero Kid sólo sonríe

-Les dije que iremos cuando terminemos con esto, realmente no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que nos espera…y por eso no me gusta nada

-pero si fuera algo difícil Shinigami-sama te hubiera advertido no es así Kid?, -se nota algo preocupada Liz

-¡Onee-chan vamos a ir a probar helado gigante!, -insiste paty

-¿pero no escuchaste lo que dijo Kid?, es después de la misión, quien sabe que clase de cosas terribles tengamos que pasar, -niega con la cabeza la rubia.

En ese momento la mayor de las hermanas Thompson se detiene en seco y sus cabellos se ponen de punta.

-¡Debes estar bromeando Kidd!

Kid estaba parado frente a la puerta de la dirección que estaba escrita en la carta, de forma de un gran cráneo, cuyo macizo facial era la entrada directa.

La cara de Kid estaba de igual forma completamente azul, pero sus motivos eran diferentes.

-¡te entiendo!, ¿cómo puede existir algo tan horriblemente asimétrico? Tiene un diente más grande que otro!, no! Y yo no puedo hacer nada…nada…soy una escoria…, -se tira la piso deseando la muerte.

-pero Kid-kun…no se supone que los dientes sean de tamaños diferentes?, -pregunta Paty con una goma de mascar en la boca.

-¡No si se trata de los incisivos!, -se levanta más animado y saca su martillo y cincel.

Es interrumpido por Liz que lo toma de los hombros, -¿recuerdas a lo que vinimos aquí?

-pero es el tamaño!, el tamaño!

-¡Kid!

-Liz…, -la reconoce recuperando su elegante postura

-¡El helado gigante!, -sigue divagando Paty.

Una figura viene acercándose desde dentro de las fauces de la puerta.

-¡Viene alguien Kid!, -le avisa Liz y los tres se quedan expectantes.

-me preguntaba que sería ese gran alboroto proveniente de afuera y me topo con que llegó el hijo del Shinigami de Death city. –se escucha la voz de un chico que se asoma poco a poco por la puerta mientras su rostro es iluminado por el sol.

De piel un tanto morena, ojos azules, cabello café claro y vestimenta de vaquero.

Los ojos de las dos armas se dilataron en corazones y cual hubieran recibido un balazo al verlo caen al piso derretidas.

-¡Liz!, ¡Paty!, -mira hacia ambos lados y se topa con las ahora mantequillas derretidas, una gota sale al lado de su cabeza.

-Tú debes ser Death de Kid, -lo recibe el joven vaquero.

-¿cómo sabes quien soy?, no…la pregunta es ¿cómo sabes que venía?

-pues el Shinigami nos llamó por teléfono, -lo mira extrañado

-¿qué?

-Ya Kid, deja de hacerle preguntas absurdas al joven, -se restablece Liz.

-lo mejor será que entremos ya, porque estamos llamando mucho la atención joven Shinigami, -lo invita a pasar el vaquero, -por cierto, soy September.

Kid se limita a asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de ver hacia todas direcciones mientras parecían caminar verdaderamente dentro de los cartílagos de la garganta de aquel que era la entrada.

-¿September-kun y quieres venir a comer un helado gigante luego con nosotros?, -lo toma del brazo Paty, -Kid-kun paga.

-¡Paty!, -le reclama el shinigami, y en ese momento September lo mira extrañado por su reacción, lo que hace que los ojos se hicieran puntos en la cara de Kid.

-no hay un solo problema…, -responde

-¿lo ves September-kun?

-Gracias señorita, joven Shinigami, hemos llegado, -anuncia y se ven entrando a la sala de un lugar grande.

September se arrodilla, los demás quedan todos parados.

-Señorita Blue sus invitados han llegado.

Una joven leía sentada en un sofá un tanto más al fondo de la habitación, llevaba un sombrero del cual colgaba una maya negra sobre su rostro, pequeña y delgada, piel muy blanca, sus ojos morados no quitaban la vista de las letras, mientras su cabello negro adornaba su vestido al caer largo y tendido por su espalda, al menos…eso parecía.

-creo que no nos ha escuchado llegar… ¡Señorita Blue!, -le grita indiscreta Paty

-¡Paty!, -le tapa la boca Liz.

Pero el llamado de Paty dio resultado, los ojos de Blue parpadearon un par de veces y entonces levantó su rostro hacia ellos, los vió impávida un par de segundos, se paró, marcó la página de su libro con el separador de páginas, lo puso en la mesita de al lado y se les quedó viendo.

-etto…intrusos…

-¿eh?, -exclaman los tres viajeros.

-¡September!, -estira la mano, esperando, inmediatamente el joven parado junto a ellos desaparece en forma de brillo y al instante un rifle aparece en la mano de la joven y en un movimiento rapidísimo estaba ya apuntándoles.

-¿ahhhh?, -se asustaron las pistolas.

-¡Liz!, ¡Paty!, -las llama su portador y ellas asienten del mismo modo, transformándose y siendo tomadas por las manos de Kid quien mantenía sus meñiques ya en los gatillos.

-eso era lo que quería ver, -sonríe Blue bajando su rifle

Kid sigue apuntándole

-necesitaba comprobar que fueras el verdadero Death de Kid, me presento, soy Blue Moon técnica del rifle dorado.

Kid finalmente baja las armas, -¿por qué querías que viniera?

-porque…, -empieza a hablar mientras se saca el sombrero y deja su cabeza al descubierto.

Lo primero que ve Kid es que su corte de cabello está completamente asimétrico llevaba un lado más corto que el otro, lo que enseguida lo volvió loco.

-¡Ahhhh!, comprendo!, no te preocupes! Yo acabaré con tu falta de simetría!, -entonces busca en su mochila y saca triunfante un par de tijeras y un cepillo, camina rápido hacia ella la sienta en el sofá donde estaba antes y apunto de meterle la primera cortada la chica lo detiene.

-¡No es eso!

-¿ah?, ¿pero cómo no va a ser eso?, tu cabello está todo disparejo, si yo puedo hacer algo, déjamelo a mí, ya verás que te salvaré!

-oye Kid…, -lo llama Liz y él voltea, -ya viste bien su cabeza….

-1,2,3…., -niega entonces el hijo del shinigami, mientras ve la cabeza de la joven

-no me vean con tanto detenimiento que me avergüenzo, -dice la observada.

-1,2,3, -las tres líneas blancas en su cabeza la delatan.

-eres un shinigami…., -la mira incrédulo el joven Death.

En el primer capítulo de Soul Eater-Blue Moon:

-¡99 almas de demonios y la de una bruja!, -celebra Maka

-Oye Maka…pasó todo el prólogo y nosotros no salimos…, -le habla Soul

-es verdad…pero verás que saldremos bastante en la siguiente!, -lo anima Albarn

-eso espero, porque si no, no sería nada cool….

"La bruja"

No se lo pierdan!


	2. La bruja

UN ALMA PURA RECIDE EN UNA MENTE SANA Y EN UN CUERPO SANO…Ó… ¿NO?

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

Capítulo 1 "La bruja"

Kid aún permanecía sorprendido por el descubrimiento reciente. Ante él la chica de cabellos disparejos, cuyas tres rayas en la cabeza la delataban como Shinigami.

-¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres?, -pregunta el ojidorado.

-quiero…tu ayuda para entrar en el Shibusen…, -responde apenada poniéndose de vuelta su sombrero

-¿pero por qué preguntar por Kid-kun? si en el Shibusen pueden entrar todos los que quieran manejar un arma, -trata de razonar Paty

-es que las personas como yo…no son del todo queridas…en este mundo…, -baja la mirada poniéndose triste, por eso hice todo esto para pedir la ayuda de Shinigami-sama y él gentilmente me dijo que contigo estaría segura y hablaríamos a fondo una vez llegue al Shibusen.

-supongo que como eres una shinigami mi padre quiere recibirte pero…, -la mira mientras sostiene su mentón con su mano, -¿dijiste que las personas como tú no son bienvenidas?

-es que yo…no se si debería hablar de esto contigo…

-¿eh?, pero si Kid vino hasta aquí sólo por ti, -replica Liz

Mientras hablan una flecha apunta a September que quiere participar en la conversación pero nadie le ve.

-es que yo…, bueno…tienes razón…Kid-kun…alguna vez has oído la palabra…, -empieza a Hablar la chica de ojos violeta, mientras los 3 invitados la miran expectantes.

======000000======

-¡Bruja!, -es la voz de Black Star, -MUAJAJAJAJA, -¡yo y mi gran poder de superioridad acabaremos con esto de 3 segundos!, que digo 3 segundos, ¡serán 1 segundo y unas cuantas milésimas! JAJAJAJAJA, -se ríe arqueando su espalda hacia atrás mientras sus manos están puestas en su cintura.

-se supone que esto sería una competencia justa Black * Star, tratemos de ser precavidos para que Maka-chan y Soul-kun no nos ganen…, -habla desde su forma de arma Tsubaki.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo Tsubaki? Si hablas conmigo! El hombre que superó a los dioses!, no olvides mis súper magníficas habilidades sobrenaturales!

-es verdad…no lo olvido Black *Star, -sonríe resignada la pobre Tsubaki.

Mientras Maka y Soul estaban en una situación similar.

-¿dime cuando fue que acordamos que esto sería una competencia?, -pregunta Soul que también se encontraba ya en forma de Guadaña.

-La verdad es que cuando Black *Star se enteró que nosotros también teníamos las 99 almas de huevos de demonio, se emocionó tanto que hizo un acuerdo con nosotros sin siquiera habernos dicho nada.

-pero es un tonto…creer que van a robarnos el alma de la bruja…, -se ve pensativo el peliblanco.

-¿vamos en serio con esto Soul?, -pregunta animosa

-Pues claro…no habría otra forma de volver a ser el más cool.

-según las reacciones que hay en el radar que nos dio el profesor Stain, vamos en buen camino.

-¡Entonces no nos detengamos más Maka!

-¡no!, -emprenda con más velocidad hacia el frente.

====0000000=====

-Pero…como es eso posible…, -se sienta en el sofá Kid con un semblante de confundido.

-esa es mi situación…se que incluso para ti ha de ser algo muy feo de ver…soy una escoria…lo se…, -se deprime aún más con un fueguito azul al lado de su cabeza.

-¿dónde he visto esa reacción antes?, -sonríe Liz

-¿no se pone así Kid-kun cuando algo le sale mal Onee-chan?, -responde a su pregunta Paty, sacándole una gota en la frente a su hermana.

-oye…no es una cosa tan mala…, -se acerca a Blue el shinigami, -y más si mi padre te ha puesto bajo mi cuidado, estarás bien, lo prometo.

-Kid-kun…, -levanta la mirada esperanzada y le esboza una sonrisa, pero al hacerlo su cara quedó muy cerca de la de Kid, por lo que se coloreó ruborizada rápidamente y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos, -¡perdóneme usted hijo de Shinigami-sama!

-¿pero qué dices?, llámame sólo Kid, -tras estas palabras se levanta puede verse que en su rostro ha anidado una sonrisa nerviosa, -pero sólo…puedo pedirte un favor…, -lo dice de tal modo tembloroso que hasta sus dientes castañean.

-el que quieras Kid-kun…

-¡Por lo que más quieras déjame arreglar la distorsión macabra de tu cabello!, -voltea a verla con una par de tijeras en cada mano y demasiado desesperado.

-¡ah!, -se va de espaldas con todo y sofá la joven Shinigami.

-¡Maka!, ¡Detente!, -grita Soul apunto de atravesar la pared que estaba frente a ellos, por la velocidad que llevaba la usuario al correr.

-jaja, lo siento Soul, creo que me emocioné por lo animado que estabas hace un momento, -se pasa la mano tras de la cabeza la joven.

-siempre me dices eso Maka, deberías pensar más en como te sientes tú, -dice sin mayor cambio en su tono de voz el chico

-pero me gusta cuando eres feliz Soul, por eso trato de dar mi mayor esfuerzo, -sonríe para él la rubia

-ah…claro, -parece que Soul no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

-¿qué dices si entramos?, el radar indica que la bruja está en esa dirección, -señala Maka, la escena se va expandiendo hasta dejar ver toda la entrada del lugar al que señalaba Maka, un cráneo…el mismo por el que Kid había entrado algunas horas atrás.

-¡Vamos!

Nuevamente la carrera por la caza de la bruja se emprende.

Mientras tanto adentro del lugar tras pasar por la garganta de la puerta, está el hijo del Shinigami con un par de círculos rosados bajo sus ojos, adornando su feliz rostro.

-¡es que es sencillamente espléndido!, -festeja "su obra" el joven Kid.

Blue Moon sostiene un espejo ante ella, puede ver el corte de su cabello era sencillamente perfecto, a la altura de sus hombros y un flequillo pequeño que adornada su frente.

-Blue-sama, lamento interrumpir el festejo de su nuevo corte, -irrumpe finalmente September, -pero unos invitados no deseados acaban de entrar a la casa.

-¿quién ha entrado September?, -pregunta diligente

-Según las investigaciones que he hecho de la gente que vive en el Shibusen, coinciden con las descripciones de Soul Eater y su Usuario Maka Albarn.

-¿Maka y Soul?, -se sorprende Kid

-¿a que habrán venido Kid?, -comparte su sorpresa Liz

-eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, transfórmense, -les ordena serio el chico.

-¿qué?, pero si los que vienen son Maka y Soul… ¿estás seguro Kid?, -cuestiona la mayor de las Thompson

-¡Onee-chan!, -le reclama Paty al sentir que había fricción de ella para con Kid

Liz sólo niega con la cabeza un milisegundo y se transforma en arma sin más.

Kid se para en la entrada de la sala esperando la aparición de sus amigos.

Los pasos de Maka se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

-veo algo al fondo, -informa Maka mientras corre.

-parece que hemos llegado al lugar correcto, -asiente soul

-pero si es…, -la usuario de la guadaña se para en seco al ver a Kid parado a unos metros de ella.

-Maka…, -la ve el joven Death

-¿Kid?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no me digas que tu viniste también por el alma de la bruja…?, -pregunta mientras sus piernas empiezan a deslizarse en el piso para hacer una escena de lamentación.

-la verdad es que yo no vine por el alma de ninguna bruja, -responde el chico de negro

-¿ah no?, pero según el radar del profesor Stain hay una bruja ahí dentro, recuerda que si la capturamos podré transformar a Soul en

-¡Maka!, -le grita interrumpiéndola, -lo lamento pero de cierta forma tienes razón, ahí dentro hay una bruja pero no puedo dejar que le toques un solo cabello.

-y menos después del corte que le hiciste, -le recuerda Liz desde su forma de pistola.

-¿por qué defiendes a la bruja Kid?, -pregunta ya más seria Maka

-¿vas a decirle lo de la misión super secreta que te encomendó tu papá Kid-kun?, -pregunta inocente Paty

-no te debo explicaciones, -responde serio y cortante

-¡oye! ¡No le hables así a Maka!, -reclama Soul recuperando su forma humana, -¿no será que quieres el alma de la bruja para tus armas?

-sí hubiera querido eso lo hubiera hecho desde hace ya mucho…recuerda que estaba antes que ustedes aquí.

-no me gusta como se está poniendo el ambiente, -se preocupa Liz

La presión estaba subiendo más y más cuando detrás de Kid la puerta se abre y deja salir a Blue.

-perdón por provocar una pelea entre tan buenos amigos, -hace reverencia frente a Maka, quien en un principio se sorprende pero luego le sonríe.

-¿no me digas que tú…?

-Es verdad señorita Maka soy una bruja, mi nombre es Blue Moon de la técnica del rifle dorado.

-¿esa cosa diminuta es la bruja?, -piensa Soul

-Pueden intentar tomar mi alma si gustan…pero dudo mucho que una cosa como esa les sirva para sus propósitos…

-¿eh?, -intrigada por las palabras de Blue, Maka se concentra para ver su alma y se lleva la sorpresa de ver que su alma está dividida en dos, mitad morada con sombrero de bruja y mitad roja con rallas de Shinigami.

-imposible…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Y USTEDES CREÍAN QUE ME IBA A QUEDAR FUERA DE LA GRAN ACCIÓN?, ¡PUES LES INFORMO QUE SÓLO EL MAGNÍFICO YO PUEDO ACABAR CON ESA BRUJA Y QUEDARME CON EL ALMA!, -hace sorpresiva aparición Black * Star.

-la verdad es que mi alma no es de ningún provecho para nada, -insiste en sentirse miserable, mientras un par de jueguitos azules adornan su cabeza.

-¿Black + Star?, quédate atrás esto ya no es lo que esperábamos, -informa Soul

-¿qué estás diciendo Soulllll?, no puedo creer que tu te hayas acobardado…mi gran amigo…., -una sombra se posa bajo sus ojos, -¡NO TE PREOCUPES SOUL YO TE LIBERARÉ DEL SUPLICIO DEL HORROR!

Soul se limita a pararlo con un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda al suelo y la sangre le brota en forma de chorrito hacia arriba.

-esto no luce nada ordenado, -le habla Kid a Blue y apaga sus fueguitos soplándole a cada uno.

-amables personas de Shibusen, me pongo a sus órdenes, ya que Kid-kun me ha hecho el favor de convertirse en mi guardaespaldas hasta que yo logre llegar frente a Shinigami-sama y con eso espero entrar a la escuela con ustedes, por favor cuiden de mí, -hace reverencia nuevamente.

-que amable…, -piensa Maka

-que amable…, -piensa Soul

-que amable…, -piensa tsubaki

-a..ma..ble…, -pronuncia Black *Star desde su estadía en el piso.

-Él es mi acompañante y arma September el rifle dorado, -lo señala y se ve a September con los hermanas Thompon tomándolo de los brazos, al haber vuelto a su forma humana.

Bueno…creo que es hora de irnos…, -dice un poco apenada Blue y busca tomar temblorosa la mano de Kid hasta que lo logra, cosa que sorprende al chico, quien voltea hacia ella, pero al estar tan sonrojada no halla por donde meterse y su rostro es tapado nuevamente por su sombrero de maya.

Cosa que Soul y Black*Star notan de inmediato y les provoca una sonrisa macabramente pícara.

Continuará….

-Fiesta!, Fiesta!, fiesta!, -Grita Paty

-se supone que sería una sorpresa Paty, -reprende Liz

-Ups xD, lo lamento Onee-chan!, pero ya quiero ver a Kid-kun vestido así w

-¡Ya no des más adelantos!

-¿y que hay del beso de Maka y Soul?

-Paty!

Próximo capítulo de Soul Eater Blue Moon:

"¿Amistad?, la razón por la que te protejo"

No se lo pierdan!

-Kimi no Tamashi itadaki o!


	3. La razón

UN ALMA SANA RECIDE EN UNA MENTE SANA Y EN UN CUERPO SANO Ó… ¿NO?

Tema de entrada: Heavy Starry Chain (Tommy Heavenly 6)

Mientras suena la música, la sombra de Maka se transforma en luz, que ilumina Death City, ésta se atenúa a negro y aparecen las letras de Soul Eater BLUE MOON.

**N****agai yume wo mita natsukashii koe ga**

Maka camina con la Mirada cansada, un enfoque a su brazo que tomaba la mano de alguien.

**sayonara wo itta**** "A wishing apple in my hands"**

Era la mano de Soul, quien al verla triste, le da un tirón, quitándole el equilibrio, por lo que ella se apena y sonríe.

**budou iro no ame **

Kid está sentado en el techo del Shibusen, a su lado Patty y Liz, cuyos cabellos vuelan al viento.

**hibiwareta sora wo**

En la puerta de la Terraza está asomada Chrona observándolos, de repente esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

**TE-PU de fusaida**

Black*Star firma autógrafos a los niños pequeños de una aldea, quienes lo miran con nerviosismo, mientras Tsubaki lo hace con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

**"A wishing apple" is a fake...!**

Los rostros de los 7 anteriores se recortan en triándulos y aparecen Maka, Soul y Kid junto a sus armas en la parte de arriba y Black*Star, Tsubaki en la parte de abajo, todos sonríen a su estilo.

**nanika wo matte **

Blue, toma con ambas manos los lados de su sombrero para que no se vuele con el viento, tras de ella September con el rifle en la mano.

**itai wake ja nakute**

Elliot, sostiene su dije sobre la palma de su mano y lo observa, el rostro de Maka le viene a la mente.

**mae ni susumenai...**

El cuerpo de Kami, sin enfocar su rostro, toca el timbre en el Shibusen.

**Where is my heaven? **

Maka se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y cae arrodillada al piso.

**You are my "Heavy Starry Chain"**

Una sombra aparece frente a ella, por lo que levanta el rostro a contemplar de quien se trataba.

**kimi ga nozomu nara akuma ni sae nareru Baby for you **

La escena se transforma en Soul y Maka sin ropa, tomados de las manos, sus cuerpos parecen brillar en luz que se va evaporando, por miles de cristales que suben arriba de sus cabezas provenientes de sus cuerpos. Sobre la escena se coloca otra de sus rostros acercándose con motivos de un beso pero no se consuma.

**nara ****mou dou nattemo **

La "Bruja" sentada en medio de la oscuridad, casi no se distingue su figura.

**kamawanai yo my dear... sono amai hohoemi wo torimodoseru no nadara.**

Blue es enfocada de Pies a cabeza, como si el viento soplara mientras la escena sube por su cuerpo, la falda se alborota, lo mismo que su cabello, al llegar a su rostro, se distinguen las 3 líneas San-zu en su cabeza, entonces voltea a la derecha, en donde la imagen de otra Blue, con el sombrero de bruja puesto aparece.

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

Capítulo 3 "La razón por la que te protejo"

Tras el inesperado encuentro de aceptación hacia la pequeña bruja, nuestros héroes se encuentran de camino de vuelta hacia la Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakko, mejor conocida como Shibusen.

-La verdad es que aún no comprendo del todo, como es que se dio un trato entre Shinigami-sama y una bruja… aunque sea pequeñita, -camina con los brazos tras de la cabeza el peliblanco de diadema.

-jajaja, ya van varias veces con esta que la estás llamando pequeña…. Estoy segura que eso le parecerá ofensivo a Blue-san, -le recrimina Maka.

-Es que Soul-san tiene razón…, -entra en la conversación la chica del punto de la discusión, -soy pequeña, -le sonríe, -aunque sólo de estatura.

-Eso quiere decir que es otra chica poco desarrollada como Maka, -sonríe burlón Soul, pero claro que su molestia hacia la Meister de la guadaña no se quedará así, enseguida recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia ceniza.

Pero no fue muy fuerte…

-¿eh? Eso no fue el "Maka Chop", -la mira intrigado.

-Tal vez… sea el momento de crear un plan secundario… puesto que mi Maka Chop ya no funciona por lo visto…, -se lleva la mano al mentón mientras piensa.

-O… ¿no será que ya no puedes hacerme daño?, -le pregunta mientras la mira a los ojos, ciertamente bromista, pero la chica no puede evitar sonrojarse y mirar instintivamente hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!, -se cruza de brazos.

Ante la discusión de aquellos dos, Blue no puede abstenerse de dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada, por lo que atrae la atención de todos.

-Lo lamento…, -baja la mirada rápidamente, -pero… ustedes me gustan, -les sonríe entonces a ambos.

-NEEEEE, DESDE HACE RATO ME VENGO FIJANDO QUE TÚ EN REALIDAD NO ERES UNA BRUJA Y NOS ESTÁS TOMANDO COMO TONTOS, PERO A MI NO, PORQUE MI YO ASOMBROSO TE HE DESCUBIERTO IMPOSTORA!, -grita de la nada Black*Star, mientras se para en seco y la señala con el dedo índice, cosa que sorprende de sobremanera a Blue y al asustarse se esconde detrás de Kid.

-¿Por qué dices eso de repente?, -pregunta el hijo del Shinigami.

-¡SIMPLE! ¡ESA NIÑITA NO TIENE UN ANIMAL EMBLEMA!, -sigue señalándola.

- en realidad sólo las brujas poderosas poseen un animal emblema Black*Star…, -interrumpe Tsubaki poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…, -parece interesado Soul, -¿Por qué el Shinigami cuidaría de una bruja de bajo nivel?

-¡Ya! ¡Detengan sus preguntas por favor!, -sale a la defensa de su portadora September.

Liz y Patty quienes aún lo llevaban de los brazos, lo sueltan para no verse envueltas en su parte.

-September-kun…, -le sonríe Blue, saliendo de su escondite para darles la cara, -es verdad… ustedes no han visto mi animal emblema… pero no es porque no exista… es por su propio bien…

-¡¿Qué dices? ¿acaso es una amenaza?, -se sorprende Soul.

-¡No para nada Soul-san!, -niega rápidamente con las manos.

-¿Es algo que no puedes mostrarnos?, -pregunta más asertivo Kid

-Tampoco se trata de eso… es que… mi animal emblema…, -empieza a hablar, por lo que todos la miran expectantes con grandes ojos abiertos, -él…. Tiene una personalidad algo mandona…, -responde finalmente.

-¿cómo que personalidad?, -pregunta Tsubaki

-¿Quieres decir que está fuera de ti?, -se asombra Maka

-Quizás es por eso que es tan especial… él tiene el poder para brindarme las habilidades ocultas de bruja a mi… o a quien sea…

-Imposible…, -parpadea la chica Albarn.

-¡TANTO PARLOTEO ACERCA DEL TAL ANIMAL Y MI YO MAGNÍFICO NO PUEDE VERLO!, -insiste en apuntarle con el dedo Black*Star, por lo que Soul se acerca a él y le baja el brazo para que deje en paz a la chica.

-Bueno…, -abre su chaqueta la pelinegra y se observa como una luz brilla proveniente de su pecho, -¡Muéstrate Silky Wolf!

Inmediatamente la luz salió de ella y se formó un círculo en frente de su persona, al disiparse la figura de un lobito blanco de peluche casi tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano apareció y con ello un par de orejas de la misma tonalidad y textura al lado del sombrero brujezco de la chica.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡Pero qué criatura taaaaaan perfectaaaa!, -lo toma entre sus manos Kid, -¡Los colores en sus orejas son tan simétricos! ¡Sus ojos tienen exactamente el mismo número de pestañas!, -lo mira con ojos de corazón.

-¡KId! ¡KId!, -trata de quitárselo Liz, pero el shinigami está totalmente ido en su emoción.

-Tienes 2 segundos para soltarme antes que me coma todos los dedos de tus manos chico…, -se escucha una voz varonil entonces, lo que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿eh?, -lo suelta

-Con esto mi presentación está completa, -habla Blue, -mi nombre es Blue Moon, técnica del rifle dorado… bruja Ookami. –se presenta mientras Silky wolf se posa en su hombro.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí parados hablando de estupideces, -les habla el lobo y son enfocados unos por uno los oyentes. –y tu Blue… me sorprendes… no, no me sorprendes…, -le sale una gota al lado de su cabeza al peluche, -Blake está muy cerca, tanto que me atrevería a decir que estamos a punto de ser atacados hasta ver caer nuestros cadáveres uno por uno adornando el lugar…

-¿Atacados?, -pregunta Maka y voltea instintivamente hacia Soul.

-Tal vez esta sea la razón por la que mi padre me encomendó ser su guardaespaldas hasta el Shibusen…, -acota Kid.

-¡No sean engreídos!, -les reprocha el animal emblema de Blue, -¡Ustedes jamás podrán ponerle siquiera una mano encima a Blake!

-Hablas como si Elliott-kun quisiera matarme…, -lo mira entristecida la bruja.

-¡Elliot Blacke no va a descansar hasta conseguir tu alma!, -luego se dirige a los demás, -¡Rápido corran hacia las tiendas de la ciudad, estamos a poco para llegar!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

En un segundo las pupilas verdosas de Maka se dilataron a tal punto que parecía haber perdido el aliento, se lleva una mano al pecho, cosa que Soul nota de inmediato y la sostiene precavido.

-¡¿Maka?

-No es nada… -se para por si misma, - es sólo que pude sentir una presencia… terrible… el tamaño de su alma es inmenso…

-¿Su alma?, -voltea entonces hacia la dirección en que miraba la chica, entonces entrecierra los ojos.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Forma de espada demoníaca!, -llama de inmediato Black*Star, a lo que su pareja de combate asiente de inmediato y se transforma.

-¡Liz, Patty!, -a la orden de Kid, las dos pistolas Thompson estaban ya en sus manos.

Aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir los movimientos de "la persona" recién llegada.

-¿Blue? ¿estabas tú también aquí?..., -se escucha la voz juvenil de un muchacho, a quien la chica mira con ojos tembloroso, dentro de sus pupilas se dibuja su figura, pero enseguida es enfocado.

Parado justo detrás de Maka, habiéndola tomado del mentón mientras topaba la espalda de la chica a su pecho. Un joven de cabellos negros lacios la observaba con su profunda mirada violácea, llevaba una gabardina negra y se notaba bastante más alto que la chica Albarn.

-Nunca esperé que dos de mis objetivos más importantes estuvieran juntos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?..., -pregunta extraña Blue.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!, -transforma su brazo en guadaña Soul y lo enviste para que la suelte, pero enseguida ha desaparecido de su vista. -¡Maka!, -grita preocupado.

-¡Siky Fox!, -entra ahora Blue e invocando poder con las orejas de su sombrero, ocasiona que un par de orejas del mismo tono aparezcan en la cabeza de Elliott por un par de segundos, confundiéndolo, con lo que sin pretenderlo suelta a Maka.

-¡Soul!, -grita ella entonces y lo toma de la mano al encontrarlo.

-¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!, -gritan al unísono y juntando sus almas en una sola el chico Evans se transforma en guadaña.

-¡Nosotros también Kid!, -le animan sus armas, por lo que el chico apunta sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI GRANDIOSO YO, TÚ APARECIDO DE LA NADA!, -se le arroja encima el chico Hoshizoku, pero cae al suelo al traspasarlo mientras desaparece.

-¡Rayos!, -se para al comprobar que su presencia había desaparecido.

=000000======000000=

Horas después del incidente están finalmente de vuelta en el Shibusen.

-Aún no me explico que fue lo que pretendía ese sujeto…, -aprieta el puño Soul, mientras observa la llegada de la gente a la fiesta desde el balcón, junto a él se encuentra la chica Albarn.

-En verdad… que no sé como explicar lo que sentí en ese momento…, por un instante pensé que algo malo iba a pasarme…Soul… te veía ahí… pero sentía que no podría alcanzarte nunca…

-¿Qué no podrías alcanzarme?, pero sabes perfectamente que yo haría lo que fuera por salvarte… nunca voy a dejar que nada malo te pase Maka… confíe en eso.

La chica esboza una pequeña sonrisa que luego oculta para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, -tuve tanto miedo… de que me llevara lejos de Soul…

-El miedo es algo que una chica como tú no debería tener…, -responde cual le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Por lo que la chica se sorprende y voltea a verlo. –tu siempre dices cosas así… pero sabes también que no soy tan fuerte…

-cuando las personas están solas no lo son… pero cuando tienen a un compañero que las empuje para que caminen más rápido su fuerza se duplica y tú tienes a alguien así a tu lado, por lo que debes quitar esa cara.

-Los compañeros… ¿sienten la necesidad de protegerse entre si? ¿Verdad?, -lo mira aún ciertamente afligida y entonces se acerca más a él para poder abrazarlo y así lo hace, acto que en un principio sorprendió al peliblanco, pero luego le devolvió el gesto, por lo que Maka cerró los ojos.

Por el efecto de la cercanía, dejándose llevar… el chico baja su rostro buscando el de ella y localizándolo coloca su mano sobre su mejilla para acercarla hacia él, así sus respiraciones quedaron táctiles al otro por unos segundos, sus labios tan cerca que parecía faltar un ligero movimiento de la cabeza de la rubia para juntarlos, movimiento que se da por parte de la meister, entonces finalmente puede sentirlo, los sentimientos se escurren a través de sus labios como la electricidad en los cables de corriente, con pequeños besos separados por escasos segundos. Luego de 3 veces de aquel hermoso y esperado ritual, se separa temblorosa y al levantar su mirada abochornada hacia él, puede verlo igualmente sonrojado y sorprendido.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!, -el grito fue seguido por el sonido de un Maka Chop, que se escuchó hasta la pista de baile, donde se encontraban los demás protagonistas.

-¿qué fue eso?, -se percata Kid, quien por la fecha de fiesta de disfraces llevaba puesta su capa de Shinigami.

Chrona que estaba a su lado se para asustada, -Kid-kun… no tengo idea de que pueda ser… no sé como lidiar con eso… me hubiera quedado dentro de la habitación…, -se apena un poco por no serle de ayuda.

-jaja, ¿qué dices?, -le sonríe.

-El que debería haberse quedado en la habitación es Kid…, -lo mira enojada Patty, -se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces y él se disfraza de Shinigami… da….

Blue muy lejos de prestar atención a la actual conversación no puede evitar mirar extrañada hacia Chrona, quien al sentir su mirada sobre ella, voltea a verla.

-¡Parece que aquí hay personas siguiendo tus intereses! ¡será mejor que te pongas viva! ¡Tonta Chrona!, -la molesta Ragnarok al notar la mirada de Blue.

-¿eh?, -le llama la atención su comentario a la pelirosada, por lo que mira ahora ella extrañada hacia Blue.

Continuará…

Hola!, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic, les dejo un saludo muy especial a Mizuki-chan-Evans, a Valeziitha y a Anonima676 por sus valiosos comentarios, no duden en pedir lo que gusten porque este fic está recién salidito del horno. Ahora lista para recibir sugerencias, opiniones y tomatazos no muy fuertes xDD

Matta ne!


	4. Elliot Blake

UN ALMA PURA RECIDE EN UNA MENTE SANA Y EN UN CUERPO SANO Ó… ¿NO?

Tema de entrada: Heavy Starry Chain (Tommy Heavenly 6)

Mientras suena la música, la sombra de Maka se transforma en luz, que ilumina Death City, ésta se atenúa a negro y aparecen las letras de Soul Eater BLUE MOON.

**Nagai yume wo mita natsukashii koe ga**

Maka camina con la Mirada cansada, un enfoque a su brazo que tomaba la mano de alguien.

**sayonara wo itta**** "A wishing apple in my hands"**

Era la mano de Soul, quien al verla triste, le da un tirón, quitándole el equilibrio, por lo que ella se apena y sonríe.

**budou iro no ame **

Kid está sentado en el techo del Shibusen, a su lado Patty y Liz, cuyos cabellos vuelan al viento.

**hibiwareta sora wo**

En la puerta de la Terraza está asomada Chrona observándolos, de repente esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

**TE-PU de fusaida**

Black*Star firma autógrafos a los niños pequeños de una aldea, quienes lo miran con nerviosismo, mientras Tsubaki lo hace con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

**"A wishing apple" is a fake...!**

Los rostros de los 7 anteriores se recortan en triángulos y aparecen Maka, Soul y Kid junto a sus armas en la parte de arriba y Black*Star, Tsubaki en la parte de abajo, todos sonríen a su estilo.

**nanika wo matte **

Blue, toma con ambas manos los lados de su sombrero para que no se vuele con el viento, tras de ella September con el rifle en la mano.

**itai wake ja nakute**

Elliot, sostiene su dije sobre la palma de su mano y lo observa, el rostro de Maka le viene a la mente.

**mae ni susumenai...**

El cuerpo de Kami, sin enfocar su rostro, toca el timbre en el Shibusen.

**Where is my heaven? **

Maka se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y cae arrodillada al piso.

**You are my "Heavy Starry Chain"**

Una sombra aparece frente a ella, por lo que levanta el rostro a contemplar de quien se trataba.

**kimi ga nozomu nara akuma ni sae nareru Baby for you **

La escena se transforma en Soul y Maka sin ropa, tomados de las manos, sus cuerpos parecen brillar en luz que se va evaporando, por miles de cristales que suben arriba de sus cabezas provenientes de sus cuerpos. Sobre la escena se coloca otra de sus rostros acercándose con motivos de un beso pero no se consuma.

**nara ****mou dou nattemo **

La "Bruja" sentada en medio de la oscuridad, casi no se distingue su figura.

**kamawanai yo my dear... sono amai hohoemi wo torimodoseru no nadara.**

Blue es enfocada de Pies a cabeza, como si el viento soplara mientras la escena sube por su cuerpo, la falda se alborota, lo mismo que su cabello, al llegar a su rostro, se distinguen las 3 líneas San-zu en su cabeza, entonces voltea a la derecha, en donde la imagen de otra Blue, con el sombrero de bruja puesto aparece.

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

Capítulo 4 "Elliot Blake"

La fiesta con motives de la bienvenida a la Navidad había finalizado, la luna se ríe macabramente mientras aún dura el resto de la noche, tal vez por el hecho de celebrar tal magnánima fecha con disfraces Hallowinescos o simplemente porque la ansiedad de observar a aquellos jóvenes confundirse con sus inusitados actos propios de su edad le propiciaba ataques de histeria, parece haber decidido reír en lugar de llorar…

Cual sonara al conjuro de la bruja "Calabaza, calabaza, cada quien para su casa" al finalizar la reunión fraternal.

Lejos del lugar, el sonido de las notas melancólicas provenientes de la pieza magistral de música inunda los pasillos de aquella casa, o más bien dicho… aquella mansión. El piano se encontraba en una de las 7 salas de estar que poseía. La escena la busca y finalmente la encuentra, sumergida en la profundidad, sumamente adentrada en la construcción, como si hubiera sido construida específicamente de esa manera para no ser interrumpido por nadie ni por nada.

La lámpara de techo iluminaba la estancia con cientos de reflejos luminosos al estilo de los diamantes, aquellos que se desprendían de cada uno de los focos finamente elaborados.

Toda aquella atmósfera no propiciaba nada más que paz…

Sobre las teclas… aquellas manos, tan blancas y finas, pero al mismo tiempo fuertes y decididas, tocaban de tal modo que no se daba el derecho a la duda sobre su prodigiosa aptitud. Las mangas de la gabardina negra llegaban a rozar ligeramente más abajo de sus muñecas, lo que en un momento le hace detenerse ó… eso es lo que parecía…

El dueño de aquel semblante no era más que el chico de cabellos negros lacios y brillantes, quien en un segundo dirige sus iris color de uva hacia la entrada de la sala.

¿No habían sido los roces de la manga los que le obligaron a detenerse?

-¡Oh Moo! ¡Elliot-kun!, -aparece finalmente la distracción frente a sus ojos, luego de estarse escondiendo tras la pared

-Celestine…, -la llama por su nombre al reconocerla. Una chica de largos cabellos plateados, amarrados en una coleta que pasa por encima de su hombro, confronta su azulada mirada con la violácea de Elliot.

-Aún no la has traído… y te sientas a tocar tu piano como si nada…, -le recrimina, -y aunque… me detuve a escuchar la melodía, cuando me notaste te detuviste…

-No se trata de ninguna función pública, -le dice serio y levantándose, sale de la habitación pasando junto a ella y dejándola parada aún sin decir más palabras.

====00000=====00000====

-Una extraña sensación se encontró en ese momento en mi pecho… nunca lo había sentido…tal vez… sólo cuando Celestine-chan decía que haría que Elliot-kun la quisiera sólo a ella…, -se escucha la voz de Blue, quien dentro de su habitación mantiene una plática acerca de lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de Navidad.

-Pues querida… esos no son otros más que celos…, -se escucha que responden, una voz muy familiar para ella…

-¿celos?, -pregunta la chica mitad bruja,

-ya sabes el temible monstruo de ojos verdes, la inseguridad del amor, -responde aún aquella voz misteriosa.

-¿Pero por qué tendría que sentir celos de Chrona-san?, -con esta pregunta la escena ha entrado finalmente a la habitación y la enfoca de frente, se muestra verdaderamente consternada, -yo… apenas ayer conocí a… el hijo del Shinigami-san…, -cierra los ojos.

-Pero fuiste tú quien buscó tomar su mano y lo mantuvo a su lado toooodo el camino de vuelta… tú no yo…

-Moon-chan…, -la mira no muy convencida de su explicación, al decir la mira… lo hace viéndose a ella misma frente al gran espejo que se encuentra en su habitación.

-Moon-chan, Moon-chan, siempre es lo mismo, me llamas cuando te metes en apuros y no quieres hacerte cargo de tus acciones, -le hace entrar en conciencia la Blue del espejo. –debes ponerte seria Blue-chan.

-No recuerdo en ningún momento haberte dado permiso para enamorarte señorita, -salta de la cama y aterriza sobre la cabeza de Blue, Silky Wolf.

Los ojos de la dueña del lobo se vuelven rayas y puntos y perdiendo las energías se deja caer sobre la cama, entonces suspira, -Kid-kun….

======00000000000======

La mañana POR FIN había llegado, la luna sangrienta se había esfumado, dando paso al loco sol que ilumina los días majestuosos sobre la Death City.

Nuestros protagonistas, incluida la más nueva entre ellos, se habían reunido a desayunar en la casa de Maka Y Soul, quienes… ejem… seguían aún bastante nerviosillos por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Estaban ya todos sentados a la mesa, de la siguiente forma: al lado derecho habían tres sillas, ocupadas por Black*Star, Tsubaki y Soul, seguidamente lateral, estaban extrañamente apuñados September en medio de las hermanas Thompon, del lado izquierdo de la mesa, por casualidad del destino, estaban Chrona, seguida de Kid y éste seguido de Blue –El shinigami estaba en medio de ambas- xD y del otro lado, como dueña de la casa en la esquina de la mesa Maka, quien había terminado de servir los Hot cakes.

-¡NUESTRO CLAN SE HA REPLICADO TANTO QUE YA NO CABEMOS EN TU MESA MAKAA!, -se para de la nada Black*Star, -cosa que sin darse cuenta hizo aparecen las llamitas azules a los lados de la cabeza de Blue.

-Lo mejor será empezar a comer tranquilamente, -se levanta también Tsubaki y lo sienta de nuevo antes que algo más se le ocurra.

-Por cierto Soul… ¿A dónde se metieron ustedes anoche?, me tocó estar platicando toda la noche con September…, -el comentario hace que el vaquero lo mire con una gota recién aparecida al lado de su cabeza –_No es que platicar con Black*Star sea la cosa más entretenida del mundo…_

-¿Cómo dices eso? Si yo también estuve ahí, -le llama la atención Kid.

-Tú y el par de chicas…. Ooouuu…, -vosteza

Ahora es Kid quien lo mira con una gota en su cabeza.

-¿entonces Soul?, -insiste el chico Hoshizoku

-Pues… yo… caminando estaba, fui a dar una vuelta, ya sabes que no me llaman la atención ese tipo de fiestas… o cosas…, -responde no muy convencido de su explicación.

-Mmmmm…, -parece habérsela tragado el chico de cabellos celestes.

-¡El helado gigante!, -menciona emocionada de la nada Patty

-¿eh?, -voltean a verla todos.

-nada… sólo me acordé de lo rico que estaba, -sonríe.

Ahora la gota se hace global y cae como platillo principal sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar los platos.

-Más importante, -retoma la plática Maka, los reunimos aquí para hablar acerca de lo que haremos cuando ese tan Elliot Blake aparezca…, -propone seria.

La atención se centra en Blue ante el comentario, en ese momento notan que está siendo consumida por su fuego azul interior.

-¡Blue-san!, -se espantan y levantándose todos para buscar hacer algo para ayudarla, se termina la escena.

Momentos después…

-Lo lamento… me dejé llevar…, -les ofrece la más sinceras de las disculpas.

-¿pero por qué se activaron tus fueguitos de autodestrucción?, -pregunta preocupado Kid.

-Es que pensé… que si yo no estuviera aquí… no estaríamos tan apretados en la mesa…, -responde franca.

-Ella está siendo demasiado sincera…, -entra en la conversación Chrona, -quisiera poder ayudar a que se sintiera mejor… pero ni yo misma sé como hacerlo, no sé como tratar con algo como esto…, -tal vez lo mejor será que yo también me vaya…

-¡¿Eh?, -se asustan todos

-si es así… déjame ir contigo, -le tiende la mano Blue y le sonríe.

-La amistad… es algo que me enseñó Maka-chan… puedo comprenderlo… y puedo tratar con eso…, -responde feliz por su "nueva amiga"

Ambas tomadas de la mano salen de la casa, se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose desde el comedor.

La gota monumental terminó por derribar la mesa…

-¡Espeeeren!, -sale tras ellas el Shinigami

-¿Desde cuando Kid se volvió mujeriego?, -parpadea Black*Star

Una flecha señala a September que se ha quedado degustando su café, aún y cuando su meister ha salido con tal actitud… tal vez sea por esa misma actitud que no quiere ir tras ella… "Blue en modo de sentirse escoria".

Pasados los minutos ninguno regresaba, por lo que las hermanas Thompon deciden salir en busca de su portador, al abrir la puerta encuentran a Kid tirado en el piso con una luz sobre él.

-Tan… tan asimétrico…soy la peor de las basuras… al no poder hacer nada… mátenme que mi existencia no es más que repulsión para el mundo….

-¿Kid?, -se arrodilla a su lado Liz como es ya la costumbre cuando se desata la locura del cerdo asqueroso.

-Máteme…. Mátame…

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó Kid?, -trata de sacarle la información.

-¡Blue y Chrona son ahora hermanas gemelas!, -le explica con lágrimas en los ojos, -¿Cómo puedo solucionar eso?, si sus estaturas… cabellos… oh…., -se tira nuevamente al piso, -como si no tuviera con suficiente de eso contigo y con Patty… quienes ni siquiera el tamaño de sus pechos se parece…

Ante el comentario una venita se le saltó a Liz y molesta no hace más que pararse y regresar a la casa, dejándolo ahí…

-¿Onee-chan?, -la sigue Patty, pasando al lado de Kid sin hacerle el menor de los casos.

00======000000000======00

Por la tarde los ánimos se habían calmado y finalmente la reunión acerca de la información de Elliot Blake había sido inaugurada.

-Pues que más decir sobre él… que se trata de mi hermano mayor…, -baja la mirada apenada Blue.

-¡¿Hermano?, -se sorprenden todos.

Continuará…

Avance: Tras el inesperado secreto liberado a la luz por la bruja Ookami, la ineludible batalla se desata, aún y cuando el lazo entre Soul y Maka se ha fortalecido… les será imposible escapar de esta… ahora… la chica Albarn le pertenecerá a él… No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Soul Eater Blue Moon: "Nueva alianza"

¡Kimi no tamashi Itadaki o!

DATOS DE PERSONAJE

Pues como introducción a los nuevos personajes hablaremos de esta chica, la brujilla mitad Shinigami Blue Moon.

He aquí algunos de sus datos:

Nombre: Blue Moon Blake

Edad: 16 años

Color de cabello: Negro brillante

Color de ojos: Morado oscuro

Estatura: 1.50 m

Peso: 45Kg

Comida favorita: Pie de manzana

Comida que detesta: Pizza de queso

Materia favorita: Lectura, lengua extranjera

Materia que no le gusta: Música, Matemáticas

Pasatiempo: Leer y leer mucho

Pareja: ¿se supone que tengo que responder?... lo dejo al progreso del fic xD

Lo que más desea en este momento: Sacar dudas extrañas de su cabeza

Cualidad: Ser elegante, ser lista.

=====000000====

Ahora me dispongo a responder comentarios!

Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y dejar sus valiosas opiniones n_n

: ¿Elliot?, jaja espero que con lo que va a ir avanzando el fanfic poder responder esa pregunta, porque este chico si que trae muchos misterios xD, y con respecto a Soul y Maka, jaja ya era hora no? xDD

Iz Wland He Cu: Muchas gracias n_n, espero que lo que viene también llame tu atención.

Shicavaga Pantomhive: un Kid x Blue?, la verdad que así lo pensé en un principio, pero me dio la cosita de poner un triángulo a ver como sale esto n_n

Mizuki-chan-Evans: Hola!, creo que si entendí bien tú eres una persona y MIZUKI es otra?, así que les responderé así. Para ti muchas gracias por el seguimiento y si, lo del opening lo tengo por costumbre n_n, en todos mis fics lo hago, así dan más ganas de ver leer lo que va a pasar con el adelanto que te da el opening no? xD, gracias también por agregar a Autora favorita n_n y lo que dices del libro Blue Moon, wow!, eso si me sorprendió, tuve la misma idea que una famosa escritora xD

MIZUKI: Pues muchas gracias por el comentario, a ver, espero que cuando la trama avance ir cambiando con ella el opnening para ponerlo aún más interesante n_n, jaja me encanta que te haya gustado Elliot, eso de que va a tu archivo me da muy buena espina, sólo que me fije que le has puesto Black como negro, pero su apellido es Blake, aunque Black también suena lindo la verdad n_n . Con respecto al secuestro de Maka… jaja… te tengo sorpresitas más adelante, también me gustaría que me dijeras las especulaciones que tienes, capaz y de paso me ayudas con la trama xD, también lo de September estás muy en lo cierto, creo que si escogiera me quedaría con él… no… jaja me quedaría con Elliot xDD y lo del dibujo! Lo esperaré ansiosa!, arigato por todo!

Vallezitha: waaaa, de la que me salvé por un momento sentí venir el tomatazo xDDD, gracias por el seguimiento, jaja ¿por qué preguntan quien es Elliot? xDD, me huele a que les gustó no? xDD o es porque les cayó mal?... OxO?, jaja gracias por leerr!

Anonima 676: Gracias por leer! Wow! Con respecto a tu pregunta… pues Kid quiere a las dos por el momento, aunque creo que ahorita quiere más a Chrona, aunque afirmo que no tiene nada con ella, veremos quien lo conquista al final xDD

Notas!

Si pasan por mi perfil encontraran mi link a Deviant, he publicado algunos dibujos hechos en anime maker, de Blue, de September y de Elliot, por si quieren verlos!

Lista de nuevo para dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y Tomatazos no muy fuertes!

Matta ne!


	5. Una nueva alianza

UN ALMA PURA RECIDE EN UNA MENTE SANA Y EN UN CUERPO SANO Ó… ¿NO?

Tema de entrada: Heavy Starry Chain (Tommy Heavenly 6)

Mientras suena la música, la sombra de Maka se transforma en luz, que ilumina Death City, ésta se atenúa a negro y aparecen las letras de Soul Eater BLUE MOON.

**Nagai yume wo mita natsukashii koe ga**

Maka camina con la Mirada cansada, un enfoque a su brazo que tomaba la mano de alguien.

**sayonara wo itta "A wishing apple in my hands"**

Era la mano de Soul, quien al verla triste, le da un tirón, quitándole el equilibrio, por lo que ella se apena y sonríe.

**budou iro no ame **

Kid está sentado en el techo del Shibusen, a su lado Patty y Liz, cuyos cabellos vuelan al viento.

**hibiwareta sora wo**

En la puerta de la Terraza está asomada Chrona observándolos, de repente esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

**TE-PU de fusaida**

Black*Star firma autógrafos a los niños pequeños de una aldea, quienes lo miran con nerviosismo, mientras Tsubaki lo hace con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

**"A wishing apple" is a fake...!**

Los rostros de los 7 anteriores se recortan en triángulos y aparecen Maka, Soul y Kid junto a sus armas en la parte de arriba y Black*Star, Tsubaki en la parte de abajo, todos sonríen a su estilo.

**nanika wo matte **

Blue, toma con ambas manos los lados de su sombrero para que no se vuele con el viento, tras de ella September con el rifle en la mano.

**itai wake ja nakute**

Elliot, sostiene su dije sobre la palma de su mano y lo observa, el rostro de Maka le viene a la mente.

**mae ni susumenai...**

El cuerpo de Kami, sin enfocar su rostro, toca el timbre en el Shibusen.

**Where is my heaven? **

Maka se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y cae arrodillada al piso.

**You are my "Heavy Starry Chain"**

Una sombra aparece frente a ella, por lo que levanta el rostro a contemplar de quien se trataba.

**kimi ga nozomu nara akuma ni sae nareru Baby for you **

La escena se transforma en Soul y Maka sin ropa, tomados de las manos, sus cuerpos parecen brillar en luz que se va evaporando, por miles de cristales que suben arriba de sus cabezas provenientes de sus cuerpos. Sobre la escena se coloca otra de sus rostros acercándose con motivos de un beso pero no se consuma.

**nara mou dou nattemo **

La "Bruja" sentada en medio de la oscuridad, casi no se distingue su figura.

**kamawanai yo my dear... sono amai hohoemi wo torimodoseru no nadara.**

Blue es enfocada de Pies a cabeza, como si el viento soplara mientras la escena sube por su cuerpo, la falda se alborota, lo mismo que su cabello, al llegar a su rostro, se distinguen las 3 líneas San-zu en su cabeza, entonces voltea a la derecha, en donde la imagen de otra Blue, con el sombrero de bruja puesto aparece.

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

Capítulo 5 "Nueva alianza"

Los ojos de todos los presentes se encontraban abiertos hasta más no poder luego del secreto revelado por la chica del sombrero de bruja con maya negra.

-¿Tu… tu… tu qué?, -pregunta extrañada Maka.

-Creo que dijo "Mi hermano" Maka…, -responde a la pregunta obvia de su Meister el chico Evans, su gesto había regresado a la normalidad, al notar que todos habían adoptado los mismos rasgos de comportamiento, él no iba a comportarse como todos, no era cool…

-Pero… lo que no comprendo del todo en esta cadena de eventos…, -interviene Kid, -es el hecho de que sea tu hermano quien te persiga, no… más bien es el hecho de que haya aparecido amenazante y engreído frente a nosotros, incluso jugándole una broma a Maka…, -se queda pensativo.

-¡NO ES QUE MI YO SUPER PODEROSO NO PUEDA LIDIAR CON ALGÚN HERMANO MAYOR ENLOQUESIDO JAJAJAJA!, -se pone de pie Black*Star y hace reverencia con sus palabras a la pasada lucha que hubo contra el hermano de Tsubaki.

-Eso no me parece que sea un buen recuerdo a traer a cuentas Black*Star…, -lo mira preocupada Maka, por los sentimientos que pudieran desatar sus palabras en Tsubaki.

-Aunque sea algo difícil de superar… cuando las personas a las que les importas están a tu lado, nada de eso debe ponerte triste nunca más, -aprovecha para hacer su participación September, quien sentado al lado de Tsubaki le pone la mano en el hombro y la mira comprometido con sus palabras.

-¡AAAAHHHH!, -se paran de sus asientos las hermanas Thompson al ver tal acto de cortesía de parte del vaquero.

El chico del clan Hoshizoku lo nota y dirige una mirada asesina y sedienta de sangre de arma de rifle hacia el chico de cabellos dorados, quien simplemente desliza su mano para quitarla del hombro de la chica, mientras tiembla ante las tres miradas.

-Pero lo que dice September es verdad, -acota Blue, -hablando sobre eso… he de confesar que de no ser por la ayuda que él me brindó en ese entonces… yo ya no estaría en este mundo…, -ante las palabras de Blue el vaquero se pone serio y le sonríe tierno. –desde que nací… por culpa de esta mezcla de sangres que llevo dentro… muchas personas me han buscado, he conocido Meisters que darían lo que fuera con tal apoderarse de mi alma… llegué a pensar entonces que si ella era objeto de tanta codicia… debía desaparecer del mundo… para no causar tantos problemas…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, -se asusta Kid con sus palabras, pero lo que obtiene es que una de sus manos sea tomada por las de Blue y seguido al gesto le esboza una sonrisa franca, -incluso los miembros de mi familia aún me buscan por eso… pero mi fiel acompañante y guía me ha mantenido a salvo, aunque él y yo apenas y nos conocíamos cuando escapamos de aquel lugar…

Las miradas se posan en September entonces, por lo que se pone ligeramente nervioso, pero trata de no perder el control sobre si mismo.

-Hace un par de años… la llegada de la "bruja" a la ciudad vino a arruinar nuestra manera de vivir…, -explica el joven rifle, -tal parece que uno de sus objetivos es convertir al príncipe en un Kishin… y es por eso que la locura lo ha consumido.

-¿El príncipe?, -pregunta nuevamente Maka.

Ante la pregunta de la rubia ceniza, el chico de ojos azulados voltea hacia Blue como si con ello pidiera permiso para hablar, la chica asiente.

-El príncipe del pueblo de Wild Candy… Elliot Blake, hermano de la princesa Blue Moon Blake…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, -la pregunta a múltiples voces inundo los sonidos del lugar.

-increible… la princesa desaparecida de Wild Candy…, -la mira embobado Kid, -escuché la historia por las Death news…, pero nunca me imaginé que algo como eso fuera lo que había pasado…, -para ser franco pensaba que era alguna especie de capricho…

-Yo no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a la princesa… por eso le pedí huir a mi lado y fue así como me convertí en su arma, -termina la historia September.

-luego contactamos con el Shibusen por una recomendación, -prosigue Blue para que los presentes entiendan por completo su aparición.

-¿alguien nos recomendó?, -pregunta Maka, Soul observa la conversación de reojo.

-Fue la señora Kami, quien nos dijo que habláramos con Shinigami-sama…, no sé que relación tenga ella con esto o si en verdad la conozcan… pero gracias a ella… tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos a ustedes, por lo que estoy verdaderamente agradecida con ella, -termina sonriendo mientras arquea los ojos.

-¡¿Kami?, -entra en la conversación de improvisto Soul, asustándola un poco.

-Si… si…, -responde aún extrañada por su actitud, -¿La conoces Soul-kun?

-Kami… es mi madre…, -termina conmocionada Maka, -no sabía que anduviera tan cerca…

-¡Ya basta de tantas caras largas!, -aparece de la nada Silky Wolf y se trepa por encima del sombrero de Blue, -lo que hay que hacer ahora, es planear que vamos a hacer cuando Elliot Blake aparezca nuevamente.

-El cachorro tiene razón…, -lo mira con los ojos semicerrados Soul, en un principio pareciera analizar la situación debido a aquella actitud, sin embargo, sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse e intempestivamente se desploma contra el piso, habiendo perdido completamente la conciencia.

-¡Soul!, -se alarma demasiado rápido la Meister de la guadaña y levantándose de su asiento nota como los demás miembros de su grupo de amigos que también se reconocen como armas, han pasado por lo mismo, cayendo desmayados a los lados o sobre los hombros de sus vecinos de asiento. -¿qué?...

-¡Liz, Patty!, -se asombra también el chico Death

-¡Tsubaki!, -lo mismo Black*Star

La más afectada aparentemente ha sido la chica de ojos violáceos, los cuales tiemblan sumamente aterrados mientras contemplan la figura de su persona más querida derrumbado en el piso, -¡SEPTEMBER!, -grita finalmente y con toda su energía reunida corre rápido hasta su lado y lo toma entre sus brazos.

-Incluso Ragnarok…, -se lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho Chrona.

El sonido que comúnmente se le asociaría a un cascabel se escucha en medio de todo aquel estruendo, trayendo a los meisters de vuelta a la realidad, aún al lado de sus armas inconscientes.

El resplandor de un objeto traslúcido y brillante llega hasta las pupilas de Maka, dentro de las cuales se dibuja, se trataba de un pendiente dorado, con forma de relicario ovalado y en frente en su pequeña puerta el símbolo de una media luna.

Inmediatamente el brillo desaparece al ser atrapado dentro del puño de su portador, quien es enfocado de pies a cabeza, sentado sobre la mesa tras de los sillones donde se encontraban los protagonistas.

Al carecer de ventiscas dentro de la casa, su cabello permanecía estático, tan lacio que parecía iba a desprendérsele si siquiera se le tocaba, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte que podría hacer un nudo ciego con él para amarrar al enemigo. Caía juguetón sobre sus pómulos, mientras el chico miraba con lo que podía confundirse con una sonrisa hacia Maka –directamente-, tal vez era un gesto de arrogancia… podía tomarse de muchas formas…

-Elliot…Blake…, -lo reconoce la rubia ceniza y junta ambas manos en puños furiosa.

-Elliot onii-chan…, -la respiración de Blue se acelera.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿QUÉ LES HICISTE?, -grita descontrolada Maka y salta rápido hasta alcanzarlo, lo toma del cuello de la camisa molesta.

-No es posible…, -trata de participar en la conversación Kid, -¡¿Acaso ese que tienes en la mano es Vanishing Soul?

-¿El qué?..., -se queda extrañado por los conocimientos del Shinigami el chico de cabellos celestes.

-El desvanecedor de almas…, -lo suelta despacio Maka y lo mira estupefacta, -¡Se supone que esa cosa está hecha para detener a las armas en caso de su descontrol!, ¡No puedes usarlo para tus mezquinos propósitos!, -cierra los ojos y grita aún más enojada, -si es que acaso tienes alguno… ¿es verdad que intentas robar el alma de Blue-san?, ¡pero si ella es tu hermana! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA!

-Maka…, -la toma por las muñecas y le sonríe, -en ningún momento he dicho que venía por el alma de Blue…, -la mira con profundidad a los ojos.

La chica Albarn no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa por su cercanía…

-Entonces… ¿por qué?..., -pregunta más tranquila… cual hubiera sido embrujada… lo mira con ojos temblorosos.

-¡Suéltala!, -se acerca Kid al ver que las cosas están cambiando de rumbo.

-¡NO ES NECESARIA LA AMABILIDAD KID!, ¡ESTE TIPO ES DE ESOS QUE NO ENTIENDEN A LA PRIMERA! ¡DEJA QUE MI YO TODO PORDEROSO ME ENCARGUE!, -se adelanta Black*Star y con tres Shuriken en la mano está dispuesto a lanzarlos, cuando es interrumpido por Blue, quien le cae encima de la nada.

-¡No lastimes a Onii-chan por favor!

-¡Blue!, -se sorprende Kid.

-Tal y como ustedes mismos lo explicaron…, -habla entonces Elliot, cuando Maka ha caído completamente bajo su poder, la sostiene inconsciente en brazos, -el Soul Vanishing afecta únicamente a las armas… y yo he venido a reclamar la mía…

-¿qué dices?..., -las cejas de Kid empiezan a temblar.

En un segundo Elliot ha desaparecido de sus vistas…

¡MAAAAKAAAA!, -gritan ambos chicos al unísono, mientras Chrona se ha quedado estupefacta y Blue se limita a bajar la mirada, al hacerlo una gota salada rueda bajo su mejilla, percibiéndose sumamente amarga…

Horas después, lejos del Shibusen, en aquella casa… más bien dicho mansión de paredes blancas y luminosas lámparas por lo alto, el sonido de las teclas del piano, despierta lentamente a la chica de ojos verdes, cuyos cabellos claros y al mismo tiempo oscuros yacen sueltos al haberse deshecho su par de coletas. Se encontraba recostada sobre una cama suave y acogedora, abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos…

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?...

Bajando las escaleras desde la segunda planta donde se encontraba aquella habitación, el sonido guía hasta la más oculta de las habitaciones de estar, el gran piano negro, esconde la figura delgada y estilizada del joven que ejecuta la partitura.

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba nuevamente Celestine, sin embargo, el chico de ojos violetas no la toma en cuenta en esta ocasión y sigue tocando.

Más allá en las escaleras, Maka ha salido finalmente de la habitación y parada en medio de las gradas escucha la música, -que sonido… tan bonito…

Continuará…

Hora de responder RR!

Liz Wland hc: Hola!, jeje… la verdad que con lo del opening, pues creo que es la falta de costumbre, pero créeme, no le quita nada al capi, porque si no estuviera el capi seguiría teniendo la misma longitud, no es que escriba el opening cada vez que escribo capi, sólo lo pego otra vez. Aparte de eso, muchísimas gracias por tus apreciaciones y por seguir el fanfic n_n.

Valezzitha: Hola!, jojo, descuida, que si de vez en cuando me merezco un tomatazo lo aceptaré xD, pero me encantan las manzanas así que la acepto con gusto n_n, gracias por tus opiniones del opening, espero renovarlo según vaya avanzando la trama.

Anónima 676: Hola!, gracias por leer n_n, con respecto a las imágenes están en la página de Deviant, el link está en mi perfil, pero te cuento que pronto dibujaré unos a lápiz y esos los subiré al perfil, te enseñaré como me imagino a September con todo y todo xD.

Monotone Princess: Hola! Juju me encantó el review hablas de casi todo n_n, y con lo de Elliot, espero que este capi te haya servido para seguir imaginando que podría estar detrás de él. Y con respecto al PD, sii, tenía a Ikuto-sama, yo también lo amo xD, pero ahora ha regresado mi Shaorancito preciosisisismo (no tenía nada que ver pero debía mencionarlo) xD

Mizuki-chan Evans: Hola!, pues que bueno que el fic te guste cada vez más, eso me llena de alegría e inspiración para seguir escribiendo n_n, saludos a Mizuki-san!

Y la última vez no sé que le pasó a esto que no me registró el nombre de Shicavaga Pantonhive, espero esta vez si lo haga, gracias por leer!

Y Finalmente! Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo para todos y todas!

Matta ne!


	6. Cambio de pareja

¡MAAAAKAAAA!, -gritan ambos chicos al unísono, mientras Chrona se ha quedado estupefacta y Blue se limita a bajar la mirada, al hacerlo una gota salada rueda bajo su mejilla, percibiéndose sumamente amarga…

Horas después, lejos del Shibusen, en aquella casa… más bien dicho mansión de paredes blancas y luminosas lámparas por lo alto, el sonido de las teclas del piano, despierta lentamente a la chica de ojos verdes, cuyos cabellos claros y al mismo tiempo oscuros yacen sueltos al haberse deshecho su par de coletas. Se encontraba recostada sobre una cama suave y acogedora, abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos…

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?...

Bajando las escaleras desde la segunda planta donde se encontraba aquella habitación, el sonido guía hasta la más oculta de las habitaciones de estar, el gran piano negro, esconde la figura delgada y estilizada del joven que ejecuta la partitura.

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba nuevamente Celestine, sin embargo, el chico de ojos violetas no la toma en cuenta en esta ocasión y sigue tocando.

Más allá en las escaleras, Maka ha salido finalmente de la habitación y parada en medio de las gradas escucha la música, -que sonido… tan bonito…

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

Capítulo 6 "Cambio de pareja"

-Que sonido… tan bonito…, -cierra los ojos para escuchar con más atención hacia aquella melodía, pero en unos segundos reacciona de donde se encontraba, tras recuperar los pequeños recuerdos que vienen a su mente sumamente rápido al sentir la presencia del joven, quien ha dejado de tocar y saliendo de la sala, yace ahora parado al final de las escaleras mirándola.

Al verlo sus ojos tiemblan mostrando su actual indecisión con respecto al próximo acto a efectuar… ir y enfrentarlo… ó…

Parece que su segunda idea produjo mayor efecto dentro de su mente, ya que logró mover sus miembros inferiores en la dirección de según ella, su pronto escape, así se da la vuelta y subiendo de vuelta las escaleras se adentra en el pasillo que recorre el segundo piso.

Aún y cuando sus pies descalzos se deslizan en varias ocasiones, trata de mantener el ritmo, pero es repentinamente frenado, por la figura de una persona que aparece frente a ella, y debido a la misma desaceleración choca abruptamente contra su pecho, pero es rodeada en ese mismo instante por los brazos del joven de gabardina negra, quien era precisamente de quien huía y… con quien se había ahora nuevamente encontrado.

-Es peligroso correr de esa forma por la casa…, -se enfocan los labios del joven hablando despacio y podría decirse que silencioso hacia el oído de la Meister.

-…Elliot…, -habla finalmente Maka al notar que ya no tiene escapatoria, -¿qué quieres?..., -habla con la mirada baja, tratando de pensar en como solucionar su situación aún entre sus brazos. -¿Por qué a nosotros?, -levanta finalmente su mirada para encontrar sus verdes cuentas con las de color uva que tenía el chico por ojos.

-Es simple Maka… es un pago que se me debe… y ha llegado el tiempo de cobrarlo, -la mira profundo confundiéndola.

-¿Un pago?, pero… ¿es algo que te debamos nosotros?... pero si nunca te habíamos visto…

-Toda esta cadena de eventos…, empezó por un pequeño eslabón que colocó Kami…, ella no tenía porqué haberse metido entre nosotros… es algo que no le incumbía en lo más mínimo…

-¿Kami?..., -se sorprende por las palabras de Blake la chica Albarn, -lo mismo me dijo Blue-san… pero… ¡Se supone que Blue-san llegó a nosotros aconsejada por mi madre porque tú querías matarla!, -recupera fuerzas con su grito y se zafa de los brazos del pelinegro.

-Y voy a hacerlo…, -sentencia, -pero será a su tiempo…, lo que deseo ahora es hacer efectivo el trato que me prometió Kami…

-¡Hablas y hablas de eso pero no entiendo nada!, -le grita mientras aprieta fuerte los párpados.

-¡TODO SE TRATA DE APRIL!, -libera finalmente su rencor el joven.

-¿April?..., -parpadea la rubia ceniza.

-El día en que Blue huyó con September… fue el mismo día en que perdí a April…, -baja la cabeza dolorido por el recuerdo y aprieta los puños, -¡SI ESA ESTÚPIDA DE KAMI NO HUBIERA INTERVENIDO NADA DE ESO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO! A pesar de que era su hermana… ese maldito de September… atacó sin dudar a April…, -tras estas palabras sus cejas muestran su inconformidad y crecimiento de su locura interior por sus movimientos arrítmicos. -¡Aún y cuando fue su culpa! Kami… me dijo que en Shibusen habían muchas armas… que cualquiera de ellas podría ayudarme…, pero…., -levanta finalmente la mirada, -tal como pensé… ninguna… nadie puede reemplazarla… aún y cuando se parezca tanto a ella…, -la respiración del chico se acelera al ver fijamente a Maka, ya que el recuerdo de la figura de April se posa al lado de la Meister que tiene en frente. La chica rubia clara, de piel muy blanca y ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Albarn…

-Eso quiere decir…, -lo mira incrédula Maka

-¡Exacto! ¡Has sido seleccionada como el Reemplazo de April!, -se deja llevar por la locura y aplaude animoso.

Tras sus acciones y palabras, la chica no hace más que negar con la cabeza y dar unos pasos hacia atrás para encontrar el momento para echarse a correr nuevamente.

-No… ni lo pienses…, -la mira altivo entonces y la resonancia de su alma se hace presente como un campo de fuerza que abarca sus alrededores, de un color celeste, cuyas llamativas líneas blancas aparecen sobre ella, sin duda… eran líneas San-zu de Shinigami. Y con ello el perímetro empezó a rasgarse arrasando con todo a su alrededor, las paredes, el piso, todo aquel cemento era parte del remolino que arrastró la vivienda, incluida Maka, quien pocos segundos después cae estrellándose contra el piso con su rostro y brazos, lastimándose.

-Im…Imposible… ¿El también es un Shinigami?..., -la mira incrédula, -es verdad… es el hermano de Blue-san…, -se pone de pie débilmente.

Al mismo tiempo, Celestine que estaba en la planta baja al sentir el estruendo, sale corriendo a la segunda planta a corroborar lo que piensa es…, -¡Elliot!

El grito se transformó en el de una voz de chica muy dulce… muy parecido…

-¡ELLI! ¡DETENTE!

La mirada en el rostro de Maka está nuevamente sorprendida con lo que ve…, la figura semitransparente de una joven de cabellos rubios claros, piel blanca y ojos verdes ha aparecido frente a ella y mira muy preocupada hacia donde se encontraba casi descontrolado Elliot, pero parece entonces percibir que puede ser vista por la Meister y voltea hacia ella.

-Tú…¿me miras?..., -se sorprende, pero enseguida recuerda lo que sucedía, -¡Por favor! ¡No dejes que Elli libere sus poderes como Shinigami! ¡El no puede hacerlo! ¡O él!, -le parece terriblemente horrible lo que sigue a la frase, por lo que no lo dice, pero se lleva ambas manos al pecho.

-¿April?..., -pregunta entonces Maka, suponiéndose su identidad.

-Por favor…, -se acerca sin pretender hacer más en ella que pedir ayuda, pero una extraña atracción la lleva de lleno a juntar su cuerpo con el de Maka, lo que hace que su espíritu entre en ella…

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!, -grita la chica al sentir las cuchillas de la guadaña negra saliendo de su espalda una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se detiene, entonces baja la mirada y se queda así por unos segundos.

Hasta que se levanta rápidamente y observa sus manos, -es… ¿estoy?..., -empieza a reírse demasiado feliz, -¡Elli! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡jajajaja! ¡¿Puedes verme Elli?, -grita y corre hacia donde Elliot traspasando fácilmente la barrera de su alma y abrazándolo.

El pelinegro baja la mirada aún en transe pero al mirarla no ve a nadie más que a April frente a él.

-A…April…, -pone la mano en su mejilla.

Desde el exterior se observa como Maka ha abrazado a Elliot y éste coloca su mano en la mejilla de la Meister.

-Estoy aquí mi amor…, -casi le susurra, por no nombrar un tono de voz más bajo que ese y acercando su rostro al del chico lo besa dulcemente apasionada.

Con esto la resonancia de su alma desaparece y quedan los dos chicos fundidos en un beso en medio de los escombros.

En un acercamiento al rostro de Maka, puede verse como un par de lágrimas se deslizan ágiles hacia sus mejillas. _-¿qué es esto?...¿que pasa?... ¡Soul!_, -se escucha el grito proveniente de su interior.

Continuará…

Ufff, si que me ha costado escribir este poquitín xD, gome, es que ando en medio de las vueltas de inscripción a la U y eso me trae como loca, además de mis otros fanfics xD, pero espero les haya gustado!

Les cuento que ya está el dibujo a lápiz de September en mi perfil n_n

Un saludo a todos y todas! Especial para Liz Wland hc, anonima676, Mizuki-chan, jeje, amiga en verdad lo lamento por tardar en subirlo, pero a poco no vale la pena la espera? xD, Nasura-chan jaja, me dio mucha risa tu pelea con Mizu xD y un saludo a tu Tsu-nee-chan también.

Matte ne!


	7. Oscuridad dorada

-¡ELLI! ¡DETENTE!

La mirada en el rostro de Maka está nuevamente sorprendida con lo que ve…, la figura semitransparente de una joven de cabellos rubios claros, piel blanca y ojos verdes ha aparecido frente a ella y mira muy preocupada hacia donde se encontraba casi descontrolado Elliot, pero parece entonces percibir que puede ser vista por la Meister y voltea hacia ella.

-Tú…¿me miras?..., -se sorprende, pero enseguida recuerda lo que sucedía, -¡Por favor! ¡No dejes que Elli libere sus poderes como Shinigami! ¡El no puede hacerlo! ¡O él!, -le parece terriblemente horrible lo que sigue a la frase, por lo que no lo dice, pero se lleva ambas manos al pecho.

-¿April?..., -pregunta entonces Maka, suponiéndose su identidad.

-Por favor…, -se acerca sin pretender hacer más en ella que pedir ayuda, pero una extraña atracción la lleva de lleno a juntar su cuerpo con el de Maka, lo que hace que su espíritu entre en ella…

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!, -grita la chica al sentir las cuchillas de la guadaña negra saliendo de su espalda una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se detiene, entonces baja la mirada y se queda así por unos segundos.

Hasta que se levanta rápidamente y observa sus manos, -es… ¿estoy?..., -empieza a reírse demasiado feliz, -¡Elli! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡jajajaja! ¡¿Puedes verme Elli?, -grita y corre hacia donde Elliot traspasando fácilmente la barrera de su alma y abrazándolo.

El pelinegro baja la mirada aún en transe pero al mirarla no ve a nadie más que a April frente a él.

-A…April…, -pone la mano en su mejilla.

Desde el exterior se observa como Maka ha abrazado a Elliot y éste coloca su mano en la mejilla de la Meister.

-Estoy aquí mi amor…, -casi le susurra, por no nombrar un tono de voz más bajo que ese y acercando su rostro al del chico lo besa dulcemente apasionada.

Con esto la resonancia de su alma desaparece y quedan los dos chicos fundidos en un beso en medio de los escombros.

En un acercamiento al rostro de Maka, puede verse como un par de lágrimas se deslizan ágiles hacia sus mejillas. _-¿qué es esto?...¿que pasa?... ¡Soul!_, -se escucha el grito proveniente de su interior.

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

Capítulo 7 "Oscuridad dorada"

Las horas habían pasado, era algo sumamente sensible a los ojos de los presentes en aquella casa dentro de Death city, quienes esperaban con ahínco el pronto despertar de sus respectivos acompañantes, quienes habían caído presas del vanishing Soul de Elliot Black horas antes y cuya visita tuvo la finalidad de llevarse consigo a la meister de la guadaña.

-Aún no sé… que debemos hacer… ¿debemos ir con Shinigami-sama?, tal vez… él…, -trata de sugerir Blue sintiéndose completamente culpable.

-¡RAAAYOS! ¡¿PUEDES DECIRME COMO ES QUE VAMOS A SOLUCIONAR TODO ESTO? ¡MAKA HA SIDO RAPTADA POR ESE IDIOTA!, -se rasca la cabeza Black*Star.

Kid, quien estaba sentado junto a él, se tapaba la mitad de la cara al lado derecho con la mano, tratando de pensar, en eso nota su completa falta de simetría y se cubre el rostro con las dos manos, pero aún molesto se sacude el cabello y se levanta de su lugar, para salir de la casa, la puerta se escucha sonar de portazo tras su salida.

-Kid…, -observa el recorrido que tomó el shinigami para desaparecer de su vista y cual hubiera sentido un profundo dolor en el pecho se lleva la mano hacia él y agarra la tela de su blusa haciéndola puño en su mano, mientras lo hace voltea discretamente hacia September y nota que aún sigue dormido, él… no sería capaz de ayudarla ahora… no como estaba en ese momento. -¿Por qué siempre?... tengo que depender de él…, -habla para si misma, -por mi culpa… Maka-san… y todos…, -se levanta intempestivamente y tomando su capa, se la coloca encima y agarrándose el sombrero para que no salga volando con el viento, se dispone a salir ante la sorpresa del chico Hoshizoku.

-¡HHHEEEY!, -le llama de golpe, por lo que la chica se detiene, -¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS MOVIÉNDOTE DE AQUÍ COMO SI NO TUVIERAS NADA QUE HACER?, NO ES QUE ME PREOCUPE NI QUE TE NECESITE PARA NADA MI YO TODO PODEROSO…, -la mira de reojo, -Pero si Kid te ve salir de ese modo ahora…, -termina bajando la voz, tratando de hacerle comprender lo rudo de la situación.

-Black*Star-kun…, -lo mira de frente y abre grandes los ojos tras su llamado.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA!, -se sonroja por haber llamado su atención tan fácilmente, -será mejor que hables con Kid… estoy seguro que sigue parado tras la puerta…, -le dice mientras dirige su mirada hacia el lado contrario a ella.

Tras la recomendación así lo hace…, se dispone a abrir la puerta delicadamente para no asustarlo por si en verdad se encontraba tras el acero y asoma ligeramente la cabeza.

Su sonrisa recién redescubierta por el joven de cabellos celestes, se borra de inmediato al ver al joven Shinigami apoyando su cabeza de lado contra la pared, llevaba puesta la capa de Shinigami de su transformación, -Maka…, -fueron las únicas palabras audibles que llegaron a los oídos de Blue.

Por lo que rápidamente sus ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrojándose por la vergüenza de no pode contener su llanto baja la visera de su sombrero sobre su frente, pero al hacerlo mueve ligeramente la puerta estrellándola de a poco contra la espalda del joven Death. Lo que llama su atención y le hace voltear a ella asustándola.

-¿Blue?, -parpadea al sentirse descubierto en su plan secreto de salir de ahí en busca de la chica Albarn, para no involucrar a los demás, por lo menos hasta que se recuperaran.

-Kid-kun… han pasado… algunos meses…, -levanta finalmente el rostro hacia el Shinigami perdiendo el miedo y la vergüenza de que la vea en ese estado, -desde… que… nos conocimos… me trajiste a vivir aquí… aunque fuera una orden de tu padre… pero luego no te desentendiste de mí… te quedaste a mi lado y me presentaste más amigos… gracias a ti me río todos los días y me la paso genial, -cierra los ojos sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le escapen a los lados, cosa que reblandece el rostro del chico frente a ella, quien la mira hasta con ternura al notar que la chica llora de felicidad… ¿serían lágrimas dulces entonces?

-Si te sientes así… y las cosas salieron bien para ti… es porque eres una buena chica Blue…, -responde con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese mismo instante, -¡Sin mencionar que hasta tus lágrimas son simétricas!, -la toma del rostro con ambas manos dejándose llevar por un segundo, pero al segundo siguiente volviendo a la realidad nota que su rostro ha quedado tan cerca del de ella que incluso siente su respiración, la cual es exhalada por su boca al sentir la presión del momento sobre ella y mirarlo sorprendida y anonadada de tenerlo tan cerca, chocando su mirada de uva contra la dorada del joven.

Pero éste enseguida la suelta empezando a sentirse nervioso, -por eso… me da gusto que me digas eso…

-Pero Kid-kun…, -continúa ella, -todo esto es culpa mía…, -baja nuevamente la mirada, -si yo no hubiera venido aquí… nada de esto les hubiera afectado a ustedes… por eso pensé…

-¡Y será mejor que saques esas ideas retorcidas de tu mente!, -prácticamente la regaña, -te lo dije…, -procede a quitarle el sombrero de su cabeza en ese instante, -cuando te conocí… ¿recuerdas?... que iba a cuidar de ti…, -le pone la mano en la cabeza mientras toca con sus dedos las líneas blancas sobre sus cabellos.

-Kid-kun…, -se sonroja esta vez por sus palabras revueltas en emociones y no puede dejar de mirarlo completamente enamorada, si es que ya lo estaba ahora más aún. Así mismo el rubor se apodera de sus mejillas, en una textura pálida y agradable a la vista para el shinigami, quien de antemano ya sentía una extraña atracción por la bruja, pero este último impulso le llamó a acercarse más a ella, al percibir su cercanía Blue cierra poco a poco los ojos, lo mismo que el chico, quien inclinándose bastante para quedar a su altura, finalmente logra alcanzar sus dulces labios de princesa, era como si tocara con ellos… los pétales más suaves de la más cuidada de las rosas, acompañado de la fragilidad de su complexión, el deseo de protegerla se incrementó al máximo tras esa sensación e incluso la envolvió en un abrazo que terminó escondiéndola bajo su capa, era como esconderla dentro de la oscuridad que lejos de ser temible y tenebrosa resplandecía como el oro… una oscuridad dorada…

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿KID SIGUEN AQUÍ?, -Abre de azote la puerta Black*Star, chocándola contra ellos y empujándolos contra la pared, golpeándose contra la boca del otro. Ante la sorpresa del chico Hoshizoku

-¡Mi diente! ¡me duele! , -sale rápidamente de debajo de la capa del Shinigami la pequeña bruja

-¡Espera déjame ver!, -la examina rápido Kid, quien tras verla se desmaya, -no… no… no…, -queda repitiendo cual fuera a hacerlo por toda la eternidad.

-¿Qué?, -voltea entonces hacia Black*Star, quien de inmediato nota el motivo de la caída de Kid, uno de los dientes de Blue no estaba.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!, -La señala con el índice.

=00000=

Momentos después tras una extremadamente rápida ida al dentista de Death City, la nueva y mejorada Blue con sonrisa perfecta había regresado, justo a tiempo para presenciar la pregunta que tanto temía escuchar…

Soul se sostenía la cabeza con la mano aún mareado, -Kid… Black*Star…, Blue-san…, -¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde está Maka?, -pregunta normal.

Pero lo que no era para nada normal era la reacción de aquellos tres…, ninguno de decidía a hablar, por lo que la pelirosada más atrás toma la palabra.

-Sé que nadie me ha preguntado nada… ha parecido como que yo no estaba aquí… pero es algo que si puedo manejar…

-¿Chrona?, -parpadea Soul.

-Maka-chan… A Maka se la llevó Elliot Blake…, -le suelta de golpe. Lo que provocó que las pupilas dentro de aquellos iris rojizos se dilataran…

Continuará…

¡AHHHH! ¡Gomeee! ¡Hontoni gome!, sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tantos años en seguir con este fic, pero por fin tuve un tiempito para dedicarle a la escribida xD, espero les siga gustando o si no lista para los tomatazos, muchas gracias por leer!


	8. En camino hacia Wild Candy

Soul se sostenía la cabeza con la mano aún mareado, -Kid… Black*Star…, Blue-san…, -¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde está Maka?, -pregunta normal.

Pero lo que no era para nada normal era la reacción de aquellos tres…, ninguno de decidía a hablar, por lo que la pelirosada más atrás toma la palabra.

-Sé que nadie me ha preguntado nada… ha parecido como que yo no estaba aquí… pero es algo que si puedo manejar…

-¿Chrona?, -parpadea Soul.

-Maka-chan… A Maka se la llevó Elliot Blake…, -le suelta de golpe. Lo que provocó que las pupilas dentro de aquellos iris rojizos se dilataran…

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

Capítulo 8 "En camino hacia Wild Candy"

La explicación a aquellas últimas palabras mencionadas pasaron como relámpago por los receptores auditivos del chico de cabellera blanca, a su lado, sus compañeros de armamento que finalmente habían despertado luego del uso del Soul Vanishing por Elliot Blacke, sin duda, uno de los rostros más admirados y embravecidos era el de September, quien apretaba las manos en puño molesto.

-No puede ser que pasara en frente de nuestras caras…, -como protector de la princesa se siente realmente humillado al no haber podido ser parte de la batalla o al menos del intento de batalla por detener a Elliot.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso…, -se pone seriamente de pie el chico Evans.

-¡BIEEEN, YA ERA HORA DE QUE DESPERTARAS Y TE DECIDIERAS A RECLAMAR LO QUE ES TUYO!, DESCUIDA MI YO TODO PODEROSO TE ACOPAÑARÁ PARA QUE NADA SALGA MAL QUERIDO SOUL, JAJAJAJAJA, -se ríe mientras arquea el cuerpo hacia atrás Black*Star.

-¿Lo que es mío?..., -le llama la atención el comentario de su amigo.

-Todos sabemos que Maka es mucho más para ti que una simple Meister…, -apoya la noción Kid, quien llevaba de la mano a Blue…, cosa que llamó la atención de Soul, pero debido al momento ciertamente bochornoso por el que estaba pasando al ver que sus amigos reconocen el amor que existe entre él y Maka, decide guardarse sus comentarios en medio de su sonrisa macabra.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar el lugar donde ese…, -decide desistir de su comentario agresivo al recordar que una de las familiares del raptor estaba frente a él.

-Soul-san, lo más seguro es que hayan regresado a la tierra de Wild Candy… después de todo, lo que desea la bruja es que el príncipe Elliot se convierta en el nuevo Kishin… seguramente lo controla para que siga haciendo todo esto… ahora Maka-san debe estar ya en su forma de arma y nos esperará para combatir…, -aclara el Vaquero dorado.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer es viajar hacia la tierra natal de Blue, -afirma Kid

-JAJAJAJA, MUUUY BIEN YA ESTÁ DECIDIDO!, VAMOS A PATEAR UNOS CUANTOS TRACEROS!, -choca la palma contra su puño Black*Star

-¡El helado gigante!, -divaga Patty

-¿Eh?..., -voltean todos a verla

-Oye Kid-kun… no me digas que a estas alturas todavía no le compras su helado a Patty-chan…, -lo mira extrañada Blue mientras lo suelta.

-¿Eh?, ¡Patty! ¡No puedes decir eso si el otro día comimos un extremadamente hermoso helado con 4 bolas del mismo color en pares, -empieza exaltándose para terminar sumamente sumergido en medio de su locura por la simetría de su postre, juntando las manos y recordándolo.

-Tú lo dijiste Kid-kun… todos del mismo sabor…, -los ojos del la pequeña de las Thompson se vuelven rayas y puntos.

-Kid-kun eres un tacaño…, -se sujeta ambos lados del sombrero Blue y se encoje de hombros apenada por Patty.

-¡AHHH!, ¡Blue!, -le pone las manos en los hombros el Shinigami tratando de hacer algo para compensar su error.

-Bah… el amor te vuelve taaaaan idiota…, -comenta Black*Star mientras caminan ya para la salida.

-Sí… tienes razón…, -lo mira de reojo Tsubaki y suspira.

De repente el paso de detiene y chocas unos contra otros.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡no se paren así!, -critica el chico Hoshizoku

Al frente, el causante de la colisión muestra su sonrisa retorcida, el chico Evans estaba pensando en algo…

-Sé que sonará algo extraño de mi parte… y hacerlo no me parece nada cool pero… es algo que Maka haría…

-¿Eh?, -se extraña por el comentario Kid.

-Tenemos que avisar al Shibusen. –habla serio.

-La verdad que yo también lo había pensado… pero estoy seguro de que mi padre no nos concederá su permiso… porque los territorio de Wild Candy no nos corresponden… entonces no habría razón para exponer a los estudiantes contra una bruja o un Kishin de esa localidad…, -acota el shinigami.

-Pues… no creo que sea del todo cierto lo que dices Kid-kun…, -le pone la mano en la espalda la pequeña semi bruja. –Después de todo… Shinigami-sama me aceptó a mí en la escuela, a pesar de que yo soy la princesa de ese país fuera de la región…

-¡Pero eso es porque eres una Shinigami!, -trata de hacerla desistir Kid.

-Pero mi hermano… también lo es…, -se entristece por el comentario de su persona más reciente adorada.

-Blue…, -abre grandes los ojos Kid al notar sus propias palabras que podrían haber llegado a lastimarla. –Tienes razón…

-Así… mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro…, con el permiso del Shibusen rescataremos a Blacke… y me convertiré en Death Scythe al terminar con esa maldita bruja, -aprieta los puños decidido Soul.

-¿Tienes alguna ventana sucia?, -pregunta Kid, a lo que Soul sólo pone cara de ¿de qué rayos hablas?

=0=0=0=

-42-42-564 (Shini Shini Goroshi) (Muere muere asesino), -dibuja los números sobre el polvo de la ventana el hijo del Shinigami.

-Con que de eso se trataba… y yo que pensaba que te ibas a obsesionar con limpiar mi casa…, -mira para otro lado el arma de la guadaña.

-si… ¡Pero después me encargaré de eso!, -responde frenético por un segundo, -esto nos comunicará directamente con el Death Room. –explica Kid

-¡OOOhhh! Aquí el Shinigami, ¿quién está del otro lado?, -pregunta haciéndose el divertido, sabiendo perfectamente que ellos lo ven y él a ellos a través del espejo.

-Soy yo padre…, -habla serio Kid.

-¡Ohhh!, ¡Pero si es mi pequeño Kid!, ¡Y que digo pequeño, has crecido demasiado, te has puesto muy guapo tal y como era tu padre!

-¡Padre!, -le grita indicándole que debe callar, porque le avergüenza.

En medio de sus juegos el Shinigami nota como Blue se ha aferrado al brazo de Kid, nueva situación que aprovecha para molestar a su hijo.

-¡Has crecido tanto que ahora me hablas para presentarme a tu novia!, ¡Es una gran noticia!

-¡Padre!, -le riñe nuevamente, por lo que el Shinigami se pone serio.

-Lo sé… lo supe desde un principio… al nota que Maka-chan no está entre ustedes…, seguramente fue raptada por Elliot Blacke, quien es buscado por la bruja de Wild Candy para ser el nuevo Kishin… ahora me piden permiso para ir…

-Como era de esperarse de Shinigami-sama está al tanto de la situación…, -comenta Liz.

-Está bien… has lo que creas conveniente…, -habla también serio el director del Shibusen y cierra la comunicación.

Al hacerlo, de su lado se nota como ha estado conteniendo a Spirit con su mano para que no apareciera en la pantalla frente a los chicos.

-¡¿Pero por qué hiciste eso Shinigami-sama? ¡¿Qué no ves que mi Maka…?

-No debemos poner demasiado peso sobre sus hombros… ellos saben perfectamente que es lo que hay que hacer… de todas maneras ese chico Elliot aún no ha sido convertido en Kishin… tranquilo Spirit-kun… no hay nada que temer…

O al menos eso era lo que creía el Shinigami-sama…

Continuará…

Holas! Un saludo especial a Mizuki-chan, Nasura-chan y Tsuu-chan, sé que siempre están a la espera y como lo prometido es deuda, aunque tarde mil años les prometo terminarlo, ya pronto salgo de vacaciones, tendré chance de seguir entonces, gracias por todo!

Ya ne!


	9. Un encuentro inesperado y doloroso

UN ALMA PURA RECIDE EN UNA MENTE SANA Y EN UN CUERPO SANO Ó… ¿NO?

**Tema de entrada: Hitomi no Tsubasa (Access)**

Mientras suena la música de entrada, aparece el logo de SOUL EATER, con las letras de BLUE MOON, debajo de este, que se quema luego de brillar una vez.

**itamu basho wa dare ni mo iwanai**

Los cabellos lacios y oscuros de Elliot flotan al viento, con el fondo de la noche en el pueblo de Wild Candy, en un acercamiento rápido a sus ojos que eran de color violeta, estos se colorean de rojo intenso y permanece serio.

**isogu kokoro ga kakushita yume wo**

En el palacio de Blue, Soul mira por una ventana mientras llueve, coloca su mano en el vidrio, mientras la otra se la lleva al pecho y apretando entre su puño su chaqueta, frunce el seño, en el reflejo de la ventana se ve a un Soul con las guadañas en la espalda de color celeste brillante.

**kowaresouna hitomi de **

Como si flotaran en la nada, las figuras de Maka y April acostadas dorsalmente con los brazos sobre el pecho en forma de rezo y con ambos ojos cerrados, una sube mientras la otra baja, en el último segundo abren los ojos al mismo tiempo y el fondo brilla en dorado.

**Mitsumeru**

El fondo dorado se convierte en la sombra del Kishin y detrás suyo la sombra de la bruja de Wild Candy.

**osaekirenai CHIKARA dake**

Las figuras de Kid y Blue, espalda con espalda aparecen una seguida de otra, Kid de espaldas apunta con sus pistolas, mientras Blue se echa su rifle al hombro. September y las Thompson aparecen semitransparentes sobre ellos.

**hanasazu ni tobitatsu **

Black* Star y Tsubaki aparecen uno en cada esquina, estiran el brazo en la dirección del otro.

**meguri ai ga ugokidasu **

Black*Star con Tsubaki como espada demoniaca, Kid con su Death Cannon y Blue con September en forma de Golden Silent unen fuerzas, mientras Chrona los ve, baja la cabeza, para luego subirla y poner cara de decisión.

**unmei wo **

Los 10 hermanos de September y April son enfocados uno por uno rápidamente.

**hayamete**

Las manos de Soul y Maka tomándose, les hace aproximarse muy cerca del otro a cada uno, cual flotaran en el agua, el resplandor los envuelve.

SOUL EATER

BLUE MOON

Capítulo 9 "Encuentro inesperado y doloroso".

-¡Casi llegamos!, ¡Estamos muy cerca!, -apunta Blue con su dedo índice hacia adelante del camino. Llevaba a September en forma de rifle dorado sujetado a su espalda por la liga. Iba montada sobre Silky Wolf, quien con la ayuda de la semi bruja ha adquirido su forma original.

El camino había estado tranquilo en lo que cabe…

Soul conducía su motocicleta, mientras Kid volaba por encima del resto con su patineta Belcebú, llevando consigo a Chrona y a sus armas en manos por si la situación lo ameritaba; todos cómodamente transportados a excepción del chico del clan de la estrella, quien corría a unos cuantos metros por detrás de los transportados, llevando a Tsubaki en forma de Kusarigama (dos guadañas con cadena) atada a su espalda.

-¡Estoy segura de que Soul-kun no va a molestarse si le pides que te lleve Black*Star!, -le habla su amiga arma mientras el chico no para ni por un segundo.

-¡¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO TSUBAKI, MI YO TODO PODEROSO QUE HA SOBREPASADO EL PODER DE LOS DIOSES NO NECESITA ALGO COMO ESO!, ¡PUEDO ARREGLÁRMELAS YO SOLO!

-Eso dices… pero mírate… a ese paso no llegaras siquiera a la ciudad… mucho menos vas a poder pelear contra Blake… además de no verse para nada cool…, -le habla volteando hacia él, para luego regresar su visión hacia el frente el chico Evans.

-Sooull… eso quiere decir… ¡Qué estás preocupado por mí!, -abre grandes los ojos y estira los brazos el peliceleste.

-Claaro… ¿Y cómo no estarlo?... si eres mi amigo, -le responde con cierta normalidad revestida de fraternidad inigualable.

-Ahí van de nuevo…, -piensa Tsubaki.

-¡Sooooouuuurrrruuuuu!, -corre rápido pero se percibe cual fuera muy despacio el chico de las guadañas sobre la espalda, el fondo a su alrededor se transforma en lucecitas de colores.

-¡Burakuuuu* Staaaarrruuuuuu!, -estira su mano hacia él el chico de la diadema negra, aún y cuando se encontraba conduciendo su motocicleta, parece haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle…

Lo que siguió a aquel posible encuentro fraterno, fue el sonido de la colisión de la motocicleta contra un árbol y seguidamente la explosión de esta acompañada de las llamaradas que se desprendieron al incendiarse el motor.

La estancia se asemejaba al atardecer, las llamas servían de adorno para aquella calurosa escena, ambos, el ninja ansatsu y el arma de la guadaña roja, están parados uno en cada esquina, mientras el fondo sigue ardiendo, en un segundo empiezan a correr lentamente hacia el otro.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que habíamos terminaaaado!, -lo abraza finalmente Black*Star.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad…, -lo observa Soul, separándolo de él con los brazos estirados.

-¡Pero eso era por no poder ser compañeros de Meister y arma!, ¡Dijiste que seguiríamos siendo amigos!, -lo mira preocupado el chico Hoshizoku.

-¡Claaaro!, -le ofrece la palma de su mano el dueño o más bien ex dueño de la moto…, a lo que Black*Star le reafirma chocando su palma contra la suya.

Más atrás, estaban Blue y Tsubaki, quien ha recuperado su forma, junto a las hermanas Thompon y September, todos con los ojos sumamente abiertos, mientras contemplan la escena. Kid ha caído víctima de la depresión por la terrible asimetría con que ha quedado el lugar luego del incendio…

-Basura… basura… completamente ridículo y descomunalmente horrible…, -llora mientras se retuerce en el piso.

-¿Alguien sabe?... ¿En qué momento fue que llegamos a esto?..., -se pregunta Blue, la menos familiarizada con las tonterías de mitad del camino del singular grupo de Meisters y armas al que se ha unido.

Escena siguiente, esta vez Silky Wolf va sobrecargado, llevando sobre su lomo a Blue, Soul y Black Star.

-Niños estúpidos… mira que ponerse a hacer tonterías cuando nuestro blanco está tan cerca…, -murmura entre refunfuños el lobo de blanco pelaje.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE LOBO?, ¡¿ACASO QUIERES ENFRENTARTE CONTRA EL MÁS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS NINJAS?, -le reta Black*Star

-Ah…sí… y por cierto… ¿Podrías decirme dónde se encuentra él?..., -pregunta contrarrestando la estocada.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH?, -se enfurece tras el comentario el aludido con la pregunta de la mascota de Blue.

-¡Black*Star!, -le llama la atención finalmente Tsubaki, por lo que se tranquiliza… y si no es así… al menos guarda silencio entre pucheos.

-¡Guarden todos silencio!, -pide entonces Blue, cuyos ojos están completamente abiertos y tiemblan al observar lo que tiene en frente.

Por el llamado de atención de Blue, Kid baja hasta casi a su nivel con la patineta y se posa a su lado. -¿Qué sucede?..., -pregunta a ella para luego voltear a ver lo que ella ve… y llevarse exactamente la misma sorpresa que la princesa.

Detrás de los últimos arbustos, se abría el camino del arcoíris de colores opacos que llevaba hacia su pueblo natal, tal y como les había comentado, sin embargo, no había nada más allá del puente de arcoíris… el territorio de Wild Candy estaba completamente abolido…

-Mi casa…, -se baja rápidamente del lobo y emprende carrera hasta el inicio del puente de arcoíris, con lo que la vista se le amplía, -mi gente…, -sus ojos empiezan a perfilarse en aguas retenidas, que tras parpadear, se deslizan de ellos las perfectamente simétricas par de lágrimas que tanto cautivan al hijo del Shinigami, -ah… ahhh…, -las piernas empiezan a fallarle mientras sus rodillas tiemblan y deslizándose cae arrodillado en el suelo.

Al percatarse del desgarrador momento, Kid se baja de la patineta, dejando en ella a la pelirosada y camina hasta ella y al estar por fin a su lado se arrodilla junto a la chica de ojos violetas, sin saber que decir…, pero tal parece que en ese instante las palabras sobran, la chica se abalanza contra él y hunde su rostro en el pecho del shinigami, mientras desata su llanto, situación que arruga el seño de Kid al sentirse molesto con los acontecimientos que han dejado en esa débil posición a Blue, aprieta los puños y los dientes, para luego abrazarla también.

-Todo se compondrá… ya verás…, -trata de confortarla con las mejores palabras que se le ocurrieron.

-Kid tiene razón…, -llega a pararse junto a ellos el chico Evans, -además… sabíamos que las cosas no estaban completamente bien… después de todo, la bruja ya tiene en sus manos a Elliot Blake y a Maka… lo único que nos queda es arriesgarnos y pelear…, -habla seriamente Soul.

-Todos sus nuevos amigos están aquí con nosotros Blue-sama…, -se escucha entonces la voz de September, que ha recuperado su forma humana y está parado frente a ellos observando el destruido panorama, -¡No estamos solos!, ¡No esta vez!, -voltea hacia ella, quien tras separarse de Kid levanta su rostro hacia el vaquero y le sonríe.

-Sí… gracias, -se limpia las lágrimas y con ayuda del Shinigami se levanta y dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia la ciudad, como si al verla absorbiera valor para enfrentar lo que se avecina.

Momentos después, tras pasar por el puente del arcoíris fueron capaces de llegar a la casa o más bien dicho el palacio…, cuyos cristales estaban en su mayoría rotos y sus paredes maltratadas.

-¿Así que tú vivías en este lugar?..., -inspecciona con la mirada Soul, -¿Y estás segura de que Elliot podrá estar por aquí?, -pregunta y nota como a los lados de la cabeza de Blue, un par de fueguitos azules flotan representando su inseguridad, tal y como en el día en que la conocieron.

-Ya te dijimos que vamos a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlos…, -le habla extrañado Soul.

-Lo sé…, -se detiene por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, -es qué… puedo percibir como en la azotea… aún quedan residuos de sus almas…

-¿Qué?, ¡Eso quiere decir que Elliot y Maka estuvieron aquí!, -se emociona el chico de blancos cabellos y corre por las escaleras para subir los pisos y llegar a la azotea.

-¡Espérame Sooouuullll!, -corre tras él Black*Star

-¡¿A dónde vaaan?, -va tras ellos Kid, dejando a las armas y a Blue abajo, quienes al ver los movimientos de los chicos, emprenden camino hacia arriba también.

-¿Pero qué… rayos…?..., -se ha quedado estupefacto Soul al notar el cráter que ha dejado la casi liberación de la energía de Shinigami de Elliot, tras perder la cordura, pero detenida por la aparición de April, quien tomó el cuerpo de Maka.

-Soouul…, -le llama entonces sorprendido Kid, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención, mira fijamente hacia un punto diferente siempre dentro de la misma Azotea.

Tras el llamado de su amigo, el chico voltea y al notar que mira fijo hacia una dirección, decide voltear a ver lo que lo tiene así, pero son sus pupilas las que se dilatan a más no poder…

Sentados a las orillas de los escombros, a sus ojos… eran Elliot y Maka… quienes se besaban apasionadamente, al punto que los cabellos sueltos de la chica Albarn cubrían casi por completo el rostro de Blake mientras éste la sostenía por la cintura.

-¡MAAAAKAAAA!, -al ver que Soul no reaccionaba tras el impacto, es Black*Star quien ha llamado la atención del pelinegro y la rubia ceniza, quienes al notar las intromisiones se separan.

-…Maka… sigue sin poder creerlo en futuro Death Scythe.

-¿Onii-san… y Maka-san?..., -se ha quedado estupefacta también Blue.

-No… no princesa… esa no es la presencia de Maka-san… es…imposible pero… es… April…, -no puede creerlo September.

-¿April?, -voltea hacia él Blue, -¿tu hermana?, pero ella… tras su muerte… fue que Onii-san…, -abre grandes los ojos Blue.

-¿No sé si estoy en lo correcto tras lo que escuché… pero dices que… esa tal April… es quien está en lugar de Maka?, -pregunta Soul.

-Maka…Maka, Maka…, -solamente escucho esa palabra salir de sus bocas…, -se levanta finalmente Elliot, -les aclaro de una vez…, -ella es April, -les informa tomándole la mano a la delicada chica de cabellos cenizos y ayudándola a levantar.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible…?... ¡MAAAKAAAA!, ¡¿Estás ahí?, ¡MAAAKAAA!, -No cesa de llamarla Soul.

-…Soul…, -reconoce a sus amigos desde el interior de su cuerpo la chica Albarn, quien yace en forma de alma.

-No hay otra forma… más que pelear… para poder recuperarla…, -apunta con sus meñiques en los gatillos de sus pistolas Kid.

Continuará…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que el trabajo de la bruja está hecho?..., -habla Blue

-¡Yo voy a recuperarte aunque me cueste la vida!, -Soul

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Soul Eater, Blue Moon: Resonancia de almas desde el interior del corazón.

Holas!, tal y como les dije, aquí estoy una vez más siguiendo con la secuela de este fic, muchas gracias por esperarlo!, saludos a Laina 1993, Babu Hoshina Hinamori, gracias! Y te recomiendo mi fic de SC porque veo que te gusta xD (jaja no al spam), y claro! A Mizuki, Nasura y Tsukimori, saben que este fic les pertenece, no duden en pedir lo que deseen! Son ideas!

Arigato Mina-san!

Ya ne!


	10. Resonancia de Almas desde el corazón

UN ALMA PURA RECIDE EN UNA MENTE SANA Y EN UN CUERPO SANO Ó… ¿NO?

**Tema de entrada: Hitomi no Tsubasa (Access)**

Mientras suena la música de entrada, aparece el logo de SOUL EATER, con las letras de BLUE MOON, debajo de este, que se quema luego de brillar una vez.

**itamu basho wa dare ni mo iwanai**

Los cabellos lacios y oscuros de Elliot flotan al viento, con el fondo de la noche en el pueblo de Wild Candy, en un acercamiento rápido a sus ojos que eran de color violeta, estos se colorean de rojo intenso y permanece serio.

**isogu kokoro ga kakushita yume wo**

En el palacio de Blue, Soul mira por una ventana mientras llueve, coloca su mano en el vidrio, mientras la otra se la lleva al pecho y apretando entre su puño su chaqueta, frunce el seño, en el reflejo de la ventana se ve a un Soul con las guadañas en la espalda de color celeste brillante.

**kowaresouna hitomi de **

Como si flotaran en la nada, las figuras de Maka y April acostadas dorsalmente con los brazos sobre el pecho en forma de rezo y con ambos ojos cerrados, una sube mientras la otra baja, en el último segundo abren los ojos al mismo tiempo y el fondo brilla en dorado.

**Mitsumeru**

El fondo dorado se convierte en la sombra del Kishin y detrás suyo la sombra de la bruja de Wild Candy.

**osaekirenai CHIKARA dake**

Las figuras de Kid y Blue, espalda con espalda aparecen una seguida de otra, Kid de espaldas apunta con sus pistolas, mientras Blue se echa su rifle al hombro. September y las Thompson aparecen semitransparentes sobre ellos.

**hanasazu ni tobitatsu **

Black* Star y Tsubaki aparecen uno en cada esquina, estiran el brazo en la dirección del otro.

**meguri ai ga ugokidasu **

Black*Star con Tsubaki como espada demoniaca, Kid con su Death Cannon y Blue con September en forma de Golden Silent unen fuerzas, mientras Chrona los ve, baja la cabeza, para luego subirla y poner cara de decisión.

**unmei wo **

Los 10 hermanos de September y April son enfocados uno por uno rápidamente.

**hayamete**

Las manos de Soul y Maka tomándose, les hace aproximarse muy cerca del otro a cada uno, cual flotaran en el agua, el resplandor los envuelve.

**SOUL EATER**

**BLUE MOON**

**Capítulo 10 "Resonancia de almas desde el interior del corazón"**

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible…?... ¡MAAAKAAAA!, ¡¿Estás ahí?, ¡MAAAKAAA!, -No cesa de llamarla Soul.

-…Soul…, -reconoce a sus amigos desde el interior de su cuerpo la chica Albarn, quien yace en forma de alma.

-No hay otra forma… más que pelear… para poder recuperarla…, -apunta con sus meñiques en los gatillos de sus pistolas Kid.

-Justo el momento que estábamos esperando…, -voltea hacia April, quien al notar las intenciones de Elliot, transforma el cuerpo de Maka en la guadaña roja con negro. –El momento se exterminar la plaga…, -murmura para si mismo y en ese instante el tono que coloreaba sus iris se transformó en un rojo intenso y brillante.

Chrona parece reconocerlo, por lo que abre grandes los ojos, -Soul-kun… es sangre negra…

-Tal y como pensé…, -voltea entonces Soul hacia Kid y luego hacia Black*Star, ambos asienten tras chocar sus miradas entre sí.

-¡Te daremos el tiempo que necesites!, ¡Pero ni se te ocurra fallar ehhh Soouuulll!, -termina con la encomienda el chico Hoshizoku, mientras observa como Tsubaki llega a su lado, -¡Tsubaki Modo espada demoníaca!

-Pero ten mucho cuidado…, -la expresión en su rostro denotaba cierta angustia al momento de Transformarse.

-¡JA, TU NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE POR EL GRAN HOMBRE QUE HA SUPERADO A LOS DIOSES!, -empieza a correr y sobrepasa el lugar donde estaban Soul y Kid.

-¡Blue!, -le llama entonces el Shinigami, por lo que la semibruja asiente y corre hasta Soul, atrapándolo antes que caiga al suelo, luego de haber abandonado su cuerpo para entrar en su zona.

-Si lo que hablamos es cierto… Soul-kun podrá controlar la sangre negra que se encuentra dentro de mi hermano… y con eso liberarlo… pero… ¿qué pasará ahora que Maka-san se ha convertido en April?…, -observa el rostro inconsciente de Soul, mientras empieza a arrastrarlo hacia atrás, con intensiones de refugiarlo para luego unirse a Kid en la pelea.

-No nos iremos con pequeñeces… ya es momento de terminar esto de una vez por todas…, -habla serio el joven Death, en ese momento, sus espaldas adquieren su forma de cañón. -¡Modo de ejecución de la pena capital!

-Porcentaje de resonancia estable, -informa Liz, -Ruido del o.3%

-¡Se han cargado las agujas negras con las vibraciones del alma!, -se emociona Patty y al instante en que menciona sus palabras, las agujas se dibujan en los brazos y espalda de Kid.

-4 segundos para la realimentación, -sigue su trabajo Liz

-¡3!, -sigue Patty

-¡2!, -una vez más la menor de las Thompson

-¡1!, -termina Liz

-¡Dispara!, -da vía libre Patty

-¡DEATH CANNON!, -proclama el hijo del Shinigami e inmediatamente las ondas oscuras y relampagueantes abandonaron sus armas para dirigirse en contra de Elliot, quien al ver venir la ráfaga, no hace más que potenciar su alma y al recubierto por ella, corre a impactarse de choque contra la técnica de Kid, lo que le sorprende al Shinigami y abre grandes los ojos incrédulo. -¡No recibió de frente!, -en un segundo, cual todo el poder fuera absorbido por la guadaña de Maka, el arma de Elliot se coloreó totalmente de negro resplandeciente, desapareciendo de su vista, aparece inmediatamente por detrás del shinigami y lo impacta por la espalda con las ondas de su Death Cannon.

-¡Death Reflect!, -grita molesto el joven Blacke y sus ojos son iluminados por la luz que desprendió su ataque, que ha mandado volando a Kid, Patty y Liz por separado.

-¡KIIIIDDDD!, -mira la escena incrédula y desesperada Blue, cuyos ojos color de Uva se mueven incrédulos hacia la dirección donde calló el Shinigami.

-¡MALDITO, NO TE CREAS EL NUEVO REY POR HABER TOMADO A KID POR SORPRESAA!, -le cae encima entonces Black* Star, con su espada en forma de espada demoniaca contra el cuello del pelinegro, pero es repelido inmediatamente por su alma.

-¡Black*Star!, -se asusta Tsubaki.

-¡No te preocupes por pequeñeces!, -empieza a correr nuevamente, -¡Se lo prometí a Souuulll!, ¡Nosotros pelearíamos hasta que él termine con ese idiota!, -ataca nuevamente y con el mismo resultado, esta vez se estrella contra los escombros del piso que quedaron tras la erupción de poder de Elliot.

-Kid… Kid…, -ha llegado Blue hasta él y lo mueve delicadamente tratando de hacerlo despertar, al no obtener respuesta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡No es momento para llorar Blue!, -escucha nuevamente la voz de su interior, tal y como aquella vez frente al espejo.

-Moon-chan…, -abre grandes los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Has progresado tanto tonta!, ¡Tienes que demostrar de lo que eres capaz!, ¡No sólo por Kid!, ¡Por Maka!, ¡Y por todos los que te ayudaron a salir del abismo!, tu también eres una bruja… y un shinigami… no lo olvides…

-Es verdad…, -frunce el seño molesta consigo misma por no actuar antes y se levanta, mirando molesta hacia Elliot. –esto no te lo perdonaré… -¡September!, -grita entonces y el vaquero que se encontraba en modo rifle dorado se pone a sus ordenes.

-Lo que sea por ti princesa.

-Modo Golden Silent…, -habla entre dientes tratando de controlar su furia. Al instante el alma de September se fundió con la suya, en una resonancia de almas entre bruja y arma, por lo que su animal emblema se activó, Silky Wolf en su forma natural es revestido por el lomo con varios rifles dorados de diferentes tamaños, mientras en el brazo derecho de Blue, un brazalete, aunque pequeño, poseía un rifle certero y silencioso, mismo material que recubrió su ojo derecho, cual le brindara un avistamiento para mayor puntería.

-¡ELLIOT!, -en un segundo le ha derribado contra el piso, cosa que sorprende al Shinigami, quien es apuntado a la garganta por el Golden Silent de Blue.

-Adelante… hazlo…, -la reta su hermano, por lo que la determinación que tenía en un principio disminuye y su mano tiembla mientras le apunta.

-¡BLUEEEE, NOOOO!, -le grita entonces Kid y se levanta rápidamente para llegar a su lado, -¡Él es capaz de regresar los!, -no puede terminar de advertirla, ya que el sonido del gatillo halado, abarca toda la atención de la escena.

Los dorados ojos de Kid tiemblan al ver lo que ha sucedido…

September ha recuperado su forma humana y está parado frente a Blue, quien está completamente estupefacta con los acontecimientos. El disparo que le proporcionó a Elliot, se le ha regresado y antes que impactara contra la princesa, su fiel acompañante desactivo su forma de Golden Silent y recibió el ataque por ella, en un ataque de tos, la sangre que hasta hace unos segundos recorría sus venas, sale de su boca, dejando a su paso un par de hilos color carmesí, recorriendo sus comisuras labiales.

-¡SEPTEMBEEER!, -el grito despavorido de Blue inundó la zona. Entonces el Vaquero parece no poder mantenerse más en pie, por lo que se desploma sobre el piso, pero es alcanzado por Kid, quien lo sostiene con fuerza, aún y cuando el mismo está muy lastimado por el ataque contrarrestado de su Death Cannon.

-Noo… No..ooo…noo…, -niega con la cabeza, las palabras y los ojos bañados en lágrimas la princesa de Wild Candy.

-Blue…, -sonríe ligeramente para evitar que siga llorando, mientras trata de encontrar sus azules ojos con los púrpuras de la chica.

-¡Tú!, ¡¿Por qué?, ¡September!, ¡Eres lo único que tengo!, ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme estooo!, -le reclama mientras arruga sus parpados y labios, -¡Llámame egoísta!, ¡Pero te necesito demasiado!, ¡Eres lo más importante para mí!, -se queja mientras las lágrimas se de desperdigan sin control.

-No es así…, Blue… señorita…, -coloca su mano sobre el rostro de la princesa, -yo sólo buscaba su felicidad… y por fin la encontré… por eso no me costó ningún trabajo brindar mi vida por la de él…

Ante sus palabras, Kid, que estaba a un lado de Blue lo mira sorprendido. Y en un recordatorio de los acontecimientos, la imagen pasa lenta por su mente, puede ver entonces como el disparo que reflejó Elliot no estaba referido a Blue… sino que venía en su dirección. Como diciendo… "No interrumpas"…

-¿Qué?..., -se queda completamente estupefacto el Shinigami.

-Por eso… te la encargo… Shinigami-san…, -estira su mano hacia Kid, quien rápidamente le brinda la suya y tras ese pacto, finalmente cierra los ojos y su cuerpo empieza a desprenderse en polvo de estrellas que sube hacia el firmamento.

-¡September!, ¡SEPTEEEEMBEER!, -sigue gritando Blue, mientras trata de retener aquel polvo luminoso entre sus manos y al irse todo, queda llorando amargamente sobre el piso, para luego ser recogida por Kid y llorar sobre su pecho, mientras él llora sobre la cabeza de ella.

Black*Star y Chrona observan la escena igualmente tristes, el viento sopla…

Continuará…

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Soul Eater Blue Moon: Amor y Verdad**

¡Hola!, pues que más puedo decir que muchas gracias por seguir esperando este fic, creo que no falta mucho para que termine, pero todos y cada uno de los capítulos tienen impregnado mi corazón y es todo para ustedes, espero les haya gustado la entrega de esta vez. Saludos especiales para las hermanitas representadas por Luna Vi Britannia, Babu Hoshina Hinamori y Blood Moon-chan.

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NE!


	11. Amor y Verdad

UN ALMA PURA RECIDE EN UNA MENTE SANA Y EN UN CUERPO SANO Ó… ¿NO?

**SOUL EATER**

**BLUE MOON**

**Capítulo 11 "Amor y Verdad"**

-¡Tú!, ¡¿Por qué?, ¡September!, ¡Eres lo único que tengo!, ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme estooo!, -le reclama mientras arruga sus parpados y labios, -¡Llámame egoísta!, ¡Pero te necesito demasiado!, ¡Eres lo más importante para mí!, -se queja mientras las lágrimas se de desperdigan sin control.

-No es así…, Blue… señorita…, -coloca su mano sobre el rostro de la princesa, -yo sólo buscaba su felicidad… y por fin la encontré… por eso no me costó ningún trabajo brindar mi vida por la de él…

Ante sus palabras, Kid, que estaba a un lado de Blue lo mira sorprendido. Y en un recordatorio de los acontecimientos, la imagen pasa lenta por su mente, puede ver entonces como el disparo que reflejó Elliot no estaba referido a Blue… sino que venía en su dirección. Como diciendo… "No interrumpas"…

-¿Qué?..., -se queda completamente estupefacto el Shinigami.

-Por eso… te la encargo… Shinigami-san…, -estira su mano hacia Kid, quien rápidamente le brinda la suya y tras ese pacto, finalmente cierra los ojos y su cuerpo empieza a desprenderse en polvo de estrellas que sube hacia el firmamento.

-¡September!, ¡SEPTEEEEMBEER!, -sigue gritando Blue, mientras trata de retener aquel polvo luminoso entre sus manos y al irse todo, queda llorando amargamente sobre el piso, para luego ser recogida por Kid y llorar sobre su pecho, mientras él llora sobre la cabeza de ella.

Black*Star y Chrona observan la escena igualmente tristes, el viento sopla…

Mientras el chico Evans ha logrado sentarse frente a su piano, reflejando el disgusto en su mirada por los resientes acontecimientos.

-¿Acaso fue demasiado tarde?..., -cierra los ojos mientras aprieta fuerte las teclas en una sola nota resonora, -no… no es tiempo de pensar en eso… de seguir así todos acabarán igual… Maka…, -toca nuevamente una sola nota larga y aguda, que se traduce en la conexión que ha logrado establecer con la rubia ceniza, atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo, evidenciado en la transformación en humana del arma de Elliot que se encontraba en forma de guadaña de la muerte.

-¡MAKAAA!, -la reconocen Black* Star y Kid, cada uno desde su lejana ubicación.

-No… no…, -mira sus manos temblorosa April, -¿Qué está pasando?..., ¿Qué es esta voz dentro de mi cabeza?...

-¡Makkaaaaa!, -sigue llamándola Soul

-…Soul…, -logra escuchar desde sus adentros la Albarn, quien en forma de alma yacía desnuda, acurrucada dentro de su propio ser, cual flotara dentro del mar de sus propios sentimientos, de su esencia.

-¡Makaaaaaa!, -el llamado sigue, por lo que abre levemente los ojos tratando de enfocar lo que se aproximaba, aquel ser que la llamaba que poco a poco se iba infiltrando dentro de la estancia, en la representación de un haz de luz que aparecía tenue en medio de la pasividad de su estancia y cual tratara de alcanzarlo, cual le llamara demasiado la atención, provocándole agonía el simple hecho de estar separada de esa luz, empieza a moverse y estirando el brazo trata de alcanzarlo con más fuerza.

Sus dedos desesperados intentas hacer contacto con aquel, que de un segundo a otro logró finalmente tocarla, adoptando forma al momento de su intercepción, adaptándose a la silueta del joven de cabellos blancos, cuya alma finalmente le había alcanzado y juntando su mano con la suya, logra halarla hacia sí para luego abrazarla fuerte, -¡Makaa!

-¡Soul!, -le reconoce una vez estuvo entre sus brazos, abre grandes los ojos, de los cuales un par de lágrimas se perfilaron y rodaron sobre sus mejillas al sentirse confortada, -Lo que hiciste fue una locura…, -cierra los ojos y lo abraza con más fuerza.

-No podía… pensar en otra cosa que no fuera venir por ti… no podía… pensar en un vida en la que no estuvieras tú…, -responde sincero y feliz, con estas palabras la separa ligeramente de él y tras observarla por un segundo, cierra nuevamente los ojos en dirección a su rostro y acercando sus labios a los de ella, la besa, terminando de derramar las lágrimas de alegría y romance de la Albarn tras cerrar sus ojos al corresponderle.

Mismos que se abren en la realidad, al estar parada en medio del campo de batalla, tras haber recuperado el control sobre su cuerpo y al hacerlo, la figura de Apriel en forma de alma aparece frente a ella.

-Por favor… perdóname…

-Lo comprendo…, -responde empática como es su cualidad, -harías lo que fuera por poder estar al lado de la persona que amas…, -ante sus palabras la hermana de September sonríe agradecida y al sentirse perdonada arquea los ojos y su cuerpo se fragmento en polvo de estrellas en un segundo, cual explotara en un estallido de color y alivio al sentirse liberada.

-Adiós… April…, -sigue el camino de la estela que dejó al desaparecer con la mirada la rubia, pero es interrumpida por la amenaza percibida detrás de ella en un segundo.

-¡APRRRILLLLLL!, -salta sobre ella Elliot, casi al mismo tiempo que Soul llegó a su lado y tomando su mano se transformó en Guadaña, logrando interceptar con él, el ataque que el príncipe de Wild Candy le propició y repelerlo hacia atrás.

-¡Soul!, ¡Maaka!, -llega corriendo a su lado Black*Star, quien lleva a Tsubaki en forma de espada demoníaca. -¡Yo sabía que nada podría detenernos!, ¡Aunque regresaron demasiado pronto!, ¡HUBIERAS VUELTO HASTA QUE MI GRANDIOSO YO ACABARA CON ESTE LUNÁTICO!, -se pone las manos en la cintura y arquea su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Perdona Black*Star…, -se disculpa Maka

-¡EH!, -se sorprende por su repentina disculpa, -si… era una broma… broma…, -dirige la mirada al lado contrario.

-La mía también, -le sonríe entonces la Albarn, sacándoles una gota al lado de la cabeza al chico de la diadema y al Hoshizoku.

-¡AAAPRRRIILLLLLL!, -la furia de Blacke lo inundó desbordándose al exterior en forma de remolino, cual su alma lo envolviera al profundizarse su desesperación tras haber perdido a su amada por segunda vez.

-Todo parece indicar que ese era el detalle que faltaba… para que la locura tomara posesión definitiva de él…, -la voz femenina y arrogante captó la atención de todos los presentes, quien voltean a mirar al fondo de la azotea, donde se encontraba una extraña mujer de cabellos rojizos y ligeramente rizados, vestida con un vestido largo y negro, mismo color que su sombrero, el cual era adornado por varias mariposas rojas.

-…No puede ser…, -abre grandes los ojos y temblorosos Blue, -Blood Buterfly…

-¿Blood?... La mariposa sangrienta… ¿No es el nombre de la bruja de esta región?..., -aprieta fuerte los puños Kid, mientras se levanta colocándose frente a Blue.

-…Es ella…, -se levanta también la bruja del emblema del lobo, -¡Es por culpa de ella que todo esto pasó!, ¡Es por culpa de ella que September está muertoooo!, -corre hacia ella, -¡Silky Wolf!, -llama a su acompañante que de inmediato adaptó su verdadera forma y montándola sobre él, emprenden camino a derribar a la bruja roja.

-¡Blueeee!, -la llama Kid, pero es demasiado tarde.

-Esa niña no podrá sola contra esa mujer, -analiza Lizz, desde su forma de pistola

-¡Debemos ayudarla Kid!, -se emociona Patty y alza el brazo, igual desde su forma de arma.

-¡La primera barrera es Blacke!, ¡Si lo pasamos a él, podremos terminar con esa extraña mujer!, -propone Black*Star y así todos los usuarios con sus armas en mano corrieron hacia Elliot con el fin de sobrepasar la barrera de su alma.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -y al llegar a él, el primero en disparar fue Silky Wolf, con el poder de hielo desde su boca, seguido de las Thompson y el corte de la espada de Black*Star, además del ataque de Ragnarok, unido por Chrona, para finalmente darle paso a la guadaña brillante.

-¡KISHIN GARIII!, -trata de cortar con toda su fuerza la Albarn, pero el poder del alma de Elliot era demasiado fuerte, pero al sentir la injuria acercarse logró finalmente abrir los ojos el pelinegro, quien parecía alejado de toda la conmoción.

-Amor… y verdad… las dos leyes que rigen el mundo… las virtudes que debe tener un rey…, -levanta su rostro hacia Maka, quien al escucharlo desiste de su ataque y retrocede un poco aún con Soul en modo de guadaña caza demonios.

-¿De qué está hablando?...

Continuará…

**Soul Eater, Blue Moon, Capítulo Final "Death Scythe", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Hola!, bueno… sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última actualización, pero tal y como lo prometí, este fic tendrá su final, ¡Gracias por esperar!

Saludos especiales a Mizu, Nasu, Tsuki y Nagi Hatsune

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
